The Trouble With Insolent Nekos
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: PG for now. This has been an idea since I started Untold Truth, however having 6 fics going on at once didn't seem very appealing. Anyways, Nettokun get's kitty ears and tail. EnzxNet BluesxRocky [Finished]
1. Good morning!

Netto woke up with no nagging from Rockman. For some reason he hadn't slept very well the previous night. He was tired and sore for no apparent reason.  
  
The mirror in the bathroom was fogged from his mom's shower 10 minutes prior to his entrance. Netto brushed his teeth and sighed, today seemed like it was going to be a long one.  
  
Netto looked up into the now de-fogged mirror.  
  
twich twich   
  
"ROCKMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"   
  
Rockman, two rooms over heard Netto's cry and shook his head wondering what Netto had done _this_ time.  
  
"Netto-kun...." he said shaking his head.  
  
Then Netto came dashing into their room, sporting Neko-ears and a tail.  
  
Rockman couldn't even think as he stared at his twin on the verge of tears.  
  
"Rockman..." Netto's eyes got very big and watery as he fought down the tears, the tail drooped and the ears flattened.  
  
Rockman almost but not quite laughed, almost at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"But how could you get this. I mean you're a human.... unless....."   
  
"Unless what?" asked Netto quickly. Whatever his brother could answer might get his closer to being cured.  
  
"Well, maybe when I got infected with the Neko virus you got it too through our link. Then again why didn't it show up till now? Or better yet, why didn't you get it with us?"  
  
"Well...."   
  
"Maybe, it was dormant cause your body system's human. Or maybe everyone has it. Maybe...."  
  
Netto was starting to get ticked off.  
  
"How about we figure out the now and go see dad or something." he asked irritably.  
  
"Netto-kun! You have school!"  
  
Netto's ears flattened against his head and he stared straight into the PET. "You really think I'm going to school like this?" he hissed  
  
Rockman sweatdropped and nervously shook his head no.  
  
"Call dad and tell him there's an emergency and I need to see him now. I going to try to get changed so I can go out into public."  
  
Rockman finally let himself the repressed giggle and made out the e-mail. While Netto tried in vain to make his shorts comfortable Rockman got a reply rather quickly.  
  
Dear Netto and Saito,  
  
If the emergency is so bad that you need to see me now I will wait for you in my office. Tell Netto that he needs to come by the stairs though because of construction.  
  
P.S.  
  
Tell your mother I'm coming home tonight.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Father  
  
Netto finally came out having gotten fed up with it all and cut a hole in his shorts.  
  
"Not a word." he said  
  
Rockman smiled and went into the offered link.  
  
"IT'S RAINING! Thank you someone!" Netto pranced in the drizzle in his raincoat and hat smiling and laughing.  
  
People stared at him and walked away quietly.  
  
"Netto-kun, you're supposed to be in school! Keep a low profile please!"   
  
"Awwww, you worry to much!" he said  
  
'Why me?' though Rockman  
  
Netto pranced up the stairs to his father's office and quietly knocked on the door.   
  
"Papa?"  
  
"I'm here Netto-kun."   
  
"Papa! I am soooo glad to see you."  
  
"What's wrong Netto you look fine to me."  
  
Netto sighed and put Rockman into the server. "Well, you see...."  
  
He slowly pulled off the hat and shrugged off the coat.  
  
Yuuichihirou's first reaction was to pull on the ears to make sure they were real.   
  
"Ow! Stop that!" Netto's ears went back and he hissed slightly. Then he blushed. "I.... I'm sorry...."   
  
Yuuichihirou on the other hand was in a state of shock. "How..."  
  
Rockman piped up. "We think maybe the Neko Virus was somehow dormant in him all this time, maybe something was activated?"  
  
"Yes... the Neko Virus disappeared about two weeks ago, we've been looking for it but, since we vaccinated you all it wasn't a huge deal. This might be a human strain or it might be only with you Netto."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because not everyone has a cybernetic link with a navi, you are the only human who is truly connected to the cyber world. I guess I should have checked you after the Neko Virus incident huh?"  
  
"Papa, can you fix it?"   
  
"Untill we get the virus back... no I'm afraid not."   
  
"Will I turn into a cat!!!"  
  
Yuuichihirou laughed. "Heavens no! That was a program, I'm surprised it did this much damage. I think this is all that going to happen physically and mentally."  
  
Netto sighed in relief.  
  
"However, it seemed you have picked up some... habits. I would try to keep these in check if I were you."  
  
Netto nodded.  
  
"Now, I'll get you off school untill this is straightened out..."   
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"But you will HAVE to keep up your studies!"  
  
"Awwww."  
  
Rockman laughed.  
  
"Now, I'll need someone to help you, but who can we trust."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Dr. Hikari, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Oh crap! It's Enzan!" said Netto

Netto started to run around the room desperately looking for a place to hide. He finally found the raincoat the hat he wore earlier and put them on, the hat catching one of his ears and making him wince.

Rockman didn't know whether to panic with Netto or laugh, so he giggled nervously and waited for Yuuichihirou to open the door for Enzan.

Enzan came in the room and Netto laughed loudly and said "Thanks for the advice Papa! I'm going home now if you need me!"

Netto started to walk towards his PET but Enzan stepped in front of him and looked at him accusingly. "Why aren't you in school Netto-kun?"

"I-I really needed to talk to Papa about something."

"Well, if that's the case then I need to talk to you as well about something different. Can you wait here?"

"Well, I should REALLY be getting home now."

Enzan looked at Netto suspiciously and Netto looked at his Papa with pleading eyes.

Rockman watching the whole thing didn't even notice Blues come in through a link onto the main network.

"What's wrong with your operator?"

Rockman jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to face the red navi. "B-blues! Oh, Netto-kun, Uhhhhh he, he just....."

Rockman's mind went blank as he vainly tried to think of an excuse.

Yuuichihirou watched both his sons in their own different trouble and found it hilarious. He started to laugh just as Enzan was about to physically pull Netto out of the room and force him to say what was wrong.

Everyone turned to stare at the laughing scientist. Netto was hurt that his Papa would think this was funny. He started to pout and went over to the computer put his PET up to it and called Rockman in.

"Papa, I'll be at home if you find out anything." He said.

Yuuichihirou stopped laughing and walked over to Netto. "I'm sorry, I'll get this gone as soon as I can and come home alright."

Netto nodded and smiled walking towards the door, but just before the got there he tripped over a wire and crashed to the floor, his hat coming off in the process.

Enzan did nothing but stare.

Netto swore silently and stood up. He looked at Enzan and quickly said "Please Enzan, don't tell anyone. It's really important."

Yuuichihirou walked behind Enzan and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain it all if you can de me a favor."

Enzan, for once in his life, speechless nodded and followed the scientist into his office leaving Netto, Rockman and Blues outside.

Netto, looking like he was about to cry again sighed and sat down on a stool.

Blues cleared his throat. "May I ask how this happened?"

Rockman looked at him. "You and Enzan know about our link right?"

Blues nodded. "Yes, after the Pharohman incident."

"Well, during the Neko Virus incident it seems some of the data may have gotten into our link. We don't know how it happened but well, it looks like Netto got infected with the Neko virus."

Blues nodded. "That makes sense."

Netto gave half and ear to the conversation, thinking about what was going to happen. Now that Enzan knew, Netto was in big trouble. He knew that Papa was going to ask Enzan if he could stay with him. Why him? Anyone but that conceited jerk!

Enzan and Yuuichihirou came out of the office and Enzan sighed. "Well, looks like you got yourself into another predicament huh?"

Netto stood up ready to launch himself and Enzan. "Do you think I tried to make this happen?"

Enzan smirked. "Well, you do look good with those ears."

Netto blushed and glared at Enzan.

Yuuichihirou smiled and sent over to the boys. "Now then. It's settled. Netto you will stay with Enzan untill this...... problem, is solved."


	2. Of pranks and catnip

Netto looked at his dad with surprise.

"Me, stay with Enzan?" Netto knew this was coming but it didn't make it any less painful.

Yuuichirou nodded. "You can't stay home unless you wish to explain things to your mother and Meiru and this way we can just say you two are on a Net Savior mission together."

Netto decided that made some sense. But still....

Enzan sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, will you send down a car to pick me up." Enzan nodded and then hung up.

Yuuichirou smiled. "See? It's all taken care of. Netto-kun, I want you to be patient. Untill the Neko-virus is recaptured or found you won't be able to return to your original form. Understand?"

Netto nodded sullenly.

Yuuichirou dropped down to Netto's eye level. "It will be fine, this is just a minor accident, as long as it's not life threatening then you will be perfectly fine, I promise."

Netto looked at him with bigger-than-usual brown eyes. "Really?"

"Un."

Enzan looked out the window and announced coldly "The ride is here."

"Papa?"

"I'll come visit you when I can." Yuuichirou put his hand on Netto's head then retreated into his lab.

"Put on your things and follow me." Said Enzan

"Jeez, did you drink your coffee cold this morning or something?" muttered Netto

"Actually, yes, I did. However I just wish to get home as soon as possible seeing as how I have a meeting in the next hour and I wish to get there."

Netto blushed as he got into the car and Rockman giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Netto walked into the mansion with apprehension. He was amazed by the sheer size of it, it seemed that whoever was in charge of the house like to flaunt their wealth almost as much as Yaito.

"If it's servants you're worried about don't. This house is run completely on programs and Blues."

"Saaa...." Netto looked around at the huge mansion, whose interior was even more impressive than the exterior.

Enzan walked up behind Netto and pulled off the hat. Before Netto could protest he said "That doesn't look very comfortable and I want you to know you're safe in here. Now I must go. I will be back in a few hours."

He then turned around and went back into the rain.

"I feel like a little kid being dropped off at the babysitters." Netto muttered

Rockman laughed, the sound filling the huge empty hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In about 5 hours Enzan returned home. He called out for the brunette and received no answer. Enzan sighed and went up stairs calling out his name again. After this he called out Rockman's name and still received no answer. Starting to feel a bit panicked he plugged in Blues and asked him to search the premises.

"Enzan-sama, I have located Netto-san." Said Blues 5 minutes later with the barest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thank goodness. I thought he'd already gotten into trouble."

"He is upstairs in the third guest bedroom on the left hand side."

"But I called up there. Didn't he hear me?"

"I believe you should go look for yourself, Enzan-sama."

Enzan looked at Blues and gave his own half grin. "This will be interesting if you're this amused."

Blues ducked his head and disappeared into the link. There he found Rockman in sleep mode in the computer.

"Rockman, wake up." Rockman opened his eyes and stood up. "Ahh, you're back. Netto-kun will be happy, he's been complaining all day."

Blues just pointed out of the monitor.

Rockman looked and started laughing for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

Just then Enzan came into the room and looked in. A broad grin graced his lips as he fought down laughter.

In the very center of the bed, curled up in tightly around a ball of yarn was Netto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three days had passed since Netto's new living arrangements and needless to say, he was bored.

Bored enough to do his homework with out Rockman telling him too.

Bored enough to attempt to sneak out on numerous occasions.

Bored enough to even to prank Enzan.

Which included three bags of flour, a scheming Netto, a rainy day, a wet Enzan and lastly a wet and covered-in-flour Enzan chasing Netto through the house.

The latter did not work out at all, in fact Netto hid in his room for a good 12 hours before he got the courage to use the bathroom.

Which presented another problem, Netto's newly acquired fear of water.

Not that Netto didn't wash him self, he did in fact do a pretty good job of it. Partially because of his cat side, he spent about an hour every morning in the bathroom cleaning him self at the wash basin. However it bothered Enzan that he hadn't taken a shower in three days.

He took one the first night he was there and shivered in his room all night to the point where Enzan actually felt sorry for him.

But now all his sympathy was gone and partially in a need for vengeance, Enzan came up with a plot to get Netto into the shower.

Netto came downstairs one morning and saw Enzan reading a book. He looked over his shoulder curiously to see what he was reading. But before any words could be made out Enzan shut the book with a snap and glared at Netto.

"Heh, still mad about the flour thing?"

Enzan gave a wide, poisonous grin and looked at Netto with his hard blue eyes. "No, of course not. I am the vice-president of IPC and as such I rise above being pranked."

Netto took one look at Enzan and slowly backed out of the room.

"He's still mad isn't he nii-san?" he asked Rockman when he was back upstairs.

"Netto-kun, that was a bad idea. And I told you that about a hundred times before Enzan got home. You live with the consequences, not me."

"You're mean."

"I'm also not stupid."

"HEY!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Downstairs Enzan grinned reading his book, not hearing anything but his own thoughts untill Blues came in from his daily e-mail check. He took one look at the book Enzan was reading and sighed.

"Enzan-sama, if I may. This is below you." He stated

"I don't care Blues. First of all, this has to be done. Second of all, I can think of no other way. Lastly, I want some kind of revenge."

"Still, that is a bit harsh." Said Blues, worried.

"I see no other way." Said Enzan, his tone signifying the end of the conversation.

Blues sighed and prepared to leave the link. "Blues, if you're going to Net-city, please take Rockman with you. I do not wish for this to affect him as well."

"Very well, Enzan-sama." And with that said he disappeared from the link.

Enzan put the book down and walked over to the base of the stairs. "Netto, time for dinner!" he called

Netto sighed and got ready to go downstairs. After he left the room Blues came into the computer and landed next to Rockman.

"I'm going to Net-City. Would you like to come with me?"

Rockman looked at him warily. "What's Enzan planning?" he asked

"Nothing dangerous, but if you don't want your systems to be affected I suggest you come."

Rockman groaned. "I told Netto-kin that was a bad idea!"

Blues' only reply was a grin as he pixilated out into the net.

Rockman sighed and followed, filled with a sense of foreboding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Downstairs, Enzan and Netto both ate in silence. Enzan continued to read his book as he ate the lentil soup that was for dinner.

Netto awkwardly ate and sighed. He told Enzan he was sorry, what more did he want? Some people just didn't know how to take jokes.

After dinner Netto got ready to go back upstairs.

"Wait, Netto!" Enzan called from down the hall, holding something in his hands. He walked over to Netto and tossed a round object to him grinning. "I think you forgot this in the living room." He said

Netto looked at the object and saw it was the ball of yarn he had found on his first day in the mansion. He blushed furiously and went up stairs without a word.

Enzan continued to grin and quietly followed Netto upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Upstairs, Netto was idly playing with the yarn ball. He was on the bed and the yarn was on the floor and he was rolling it back and forth along the ground. After a minute he noticed a faint odor coming from the yarn, it almost smelled like mint. Feeling somewhat giddy he crouched on the bed and pounced on the ball.

The yarn bounced away from him and in another surge of energy, Netto bounded after it on all fours. He batted at it and pounced on it, as it slowly unraveled. Enzan had to fight to keep down his laughter while watching the spectacle, lest he give his position and possibly his plot away to Netto.

After 10 minutes of the pouncing, Netto's room was a mess. The cover was off the bed and there was a faint minty odor in the air. The yarn ball was completely unraveled, in the center of the room, unable to move, see straight or even think clearly was Netto.

Enzan laughed and came into the room. Netto dimly realizing what had happened did the only thing he could do, glare. This made Enzan laugh even harder. Then he went over to Netto and started to untangle him from the yarn and picked him up.

Netto struggled but couldn't break Enzan's grip. Enzan shifted his hold on Netto and pulled the last of the yarn from his body.

"You knew this was coming." Said Enzan

"Enzan, I swear..." Netto tried to find the words to say but they were lost in his muddled thoughts.

"Come on, you're taking a bath."

Netto started to struggle but Enzan's grip help firm and he carried him out of the room. He went over to his room and put Netto on the bed. When Netto heard the sound of running water he put his ears back to block out the sound.

Enzan came back into the room and sighed. He knew this part would be awkward but if he waited too long the effects of the cat nip would wear off.

He reached down and pulled off Netto's bandana, then his vest and shirt. He left on his shorts because there was no way that was going to happen. Netto actually looked grateful when Enzan picked him back up and went towards the bathroom. Netto's and Enzan's faces were an equal shade of red.

But Netto's was replaced by white as they went into the bathroom. The cat nip didn't last quite as long as Enzan was hoping and Netto's strength was returning. Quickly he carried the boy to the huge tub and dumped him in. With a yelp Netto went tumbling into the water. Still affected by the drug, he was unable to keep his head above water and he sunk in the huge tub. Enzan reached down and pulled him up. Glaring at him through his sodden bangs Netto decided then and there that Enzan would die soon.

10 minutes later Enzan had managed to get Netto clean as well as him self and most of the bathroom. The small flood was most helpful in the floor cleaning. Enzan and Netto were down to a glaring match. Enzan has his hands on Netto's shoulders and nothing to loose at this point.

"You wouldn't dare." Hissed Netto

Enzan's response was to dunk the younger boy under the water. After 10 seconds Netto came up sputtering and coughing but quite clean and rinsed off.

Enzan pulled Netto out of the tub and after much cursing, yelling and growling on both sides Netto was in bed and Enzan was...... exhausted.

He looked at the now half asleep Netto and sighed. Maybe Blues was right, this wasn't such a good idea after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rockman and Blues came back about a half hour later to see the upstairs looking something like a war zone. The yarn ball room was still in a shambles. There was water EVERYWHERE including the ceiling. The bathroom was so disastrous that Blues and Rockman were slightly worried about their Net Ops. They found them both curled up next to each other in Enzan's bed fast asleep.

Rockman gave a grin of relief and Blues sighed. Then he started up the robot cleaning crew to get rid of the mess before Enzan woke up.

One of the first things he did was hide the book Enzan had been reading.

"Ne Blues?"

"Yes, Rockman?"

"Just what was that book anyway?"

Blues smiled. "Enzan-sama was reading a book on cat care."

Rockman laughed. "I hope Netto-kun never finds that out."


	3. The Dog and the Cat

The next morning Enzan woke up to something soft pressed up against him. He looked down and saw Netto facing him and burying his face into Enzan's chest. His ears and hair tickled Enzan's face and he winced trying to move in a more comfortable position. Finally he managed to half turn Netto's body so that he was on his back. Then Netto, with nothing to hold him in his straight position immediately curled up into a tight ball. Enzan smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
Netto woke up some time later and was pressed up against Enzan and felt Enzan's hand around him. He thought about getting up but then decided that he was too comfortable and he was afraid that if he went into his own room the cat nip would still be in there and he would fall victim to its effects once again. So instead he uncurled his body and stretched then went back to sleep, immediately curling up once again.  
  
Both finally got up and out of bed two hours later much to the dismay of Rockman and Blues who were enjoying the peace for once.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Netto and Enzan were in fairly good moods for the next week however, Enzan became increasingly protective.  
  
Why this was even Enzan didn't know, he found himself thinking about the welfare of the brunette more and more. Netto on the other hand was not enjoying the attention. In fact Enzan refused to let him even step outside anymore.  
  
Netto really did care for Enzan but he had just about enough and prepared to tell Enzan so one night.  
  
Before Enzan was about to go on one of his more lengthy business meetings Netto got ready to give him a piece of his mind.  
  
"Now make sure you don't order out, that's too risky. And whatever you do don't go outside."  
  
Netto's ears went back and he glared at Enzan. "I am sick of this. I want to go outside at least in the backyard! I hate having all these rules! Why do I have to follow what you say?"  
  
"Because you have no sense of danger. When you are about to get hurt or when you go too far you don't stop or ask for help. You would end up endangering yourself. That's why."  
  
"So you don't trust me? You don't think I can take care of myself?"  
  
"That's not what I meant." Said Enzan, exasperatedly.  
  
Netto pouted. "Whatever, I'm going to my room. Good bye Enzan." He stormed upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Good-bye Netto……" said Enzan to empty air. Then he sighed and went out the door with a bad feeling.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Netto was in a fit of rage in his room. "I can't believe he said that! I don't care, I'm getting out of here, tonight."  
  
Rockman was upset to see Netto so angry, he felt the pressure of the emotion pushing through the link. "Netto-kun, please calm down. Enzan has a security system around the house, you've never made it out before, and Enzan isn't here to get you out of the traps."  
  
"I don't care. I'll make it through." He huffed as he pulled an extra large, bright orange hoodie over his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black sleeves under it and his normal shorts and shoes. He pulled on a powder blue baseball cap with the Hikari insignia on it and pulled the orange hood over it so only the symbol and the bill of the hat could be seen. He curled his tail around his waist under the hoodie and slipped it into the inside pocket to make sure it wouldn't show. The hoodie came well past Netto's hips but he didn't care. Deciding he was ready he picked up his PET and slipped it into the pocket.  
  
"You can come if you want Rockman. I'm leaving regardless of what you do."  
  
Rockman sighed and went into his PET. 'Someone needs to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble.' He thought.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Enzan's security system was something to be reckoned with. Partially made out of the state-of-the-art security system from IPC and some of his own personal programs making his house one of the most well guarded places on earth.  
  
Netto was trying to break out, not in and he also knew Enzan better than anyone else. So figuring the 300th time was the charm he went out and got ready to sprint. Almost immidietly a robot came out and started to chase him. After he has ran 50 feet three more had joined the race. Netto pulled out his blades and headed towards the patio, he quickly snapped them on feet and started to roll his way to freedom. After dodging a few more traps and robots he made it to the wall that surrounded the property. Close to it was a tree and Netto saw his chance. He hunched and propelled himself upward to the nearest branch. After clambering onto the tree he turned around and stuck his tongue at the robots.  
  
"Beeeeeee!" Netto turned around and went to the branch that grew over the wall and dropped safely on the other side.  
  
"Netto-kun." Rockman sweatdropped in his PET and sighed.  
  
"All right! Time to go!" Netto started off in the twilight and one hundred miles away on a plane, Enzan received a notice about his security system being triggered.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Once outside Netto started his evening by going to the ice cream stand and getting a big vanilla cone. Licking it happily he continued on his way to…… somewhere.  
  
"Netto-kun, where are we going?" Rockman asked nervously.  
  
"To the park."  
  
"Wait! We can't go there, too many people know us, if Meiru-chan is there she'll know something is wrong for sure!"  
  
"I meant the forest park, nii-san. Not the playground."  
  
"Oh, and after we're done there, do you promise we'll go back to Enzan's?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"All right. But we have to leave before dark."  
  
"Why? I can see perfectly well." Said Netto, laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean, little brother."  
  
Netto laughed and finished his ice cream, before running to the park. After he got there he walked to a grassy opening between some trees and stretched out in the last rays of the sun.  
  
He did not notice that he was being watched but Rockman saw the person on the radar. Actually, it seemed like two, but the second one was too small to be an adult, maybe a child?  
  
All of a sudden a huge St. Bernard bounded from between the trees barking loudly. Netto sat up and all it took was one look at the huge dog to send him running as fast as he could.  
  
Rockman heard shouts that were not his or Netto's but he couldn't make out the words. The dog still in hot pursuit was much faster than Netto and was catching up quickly. Netto in his haste tripped over his feet and landed hard. Without even thinking he quickly started to dash away on all fours, and was surprisingly faster.  
  
But still not fast enough.  
  
The dog caught up quickly and jumped on Netto. It looked down at Netto with large brown eyes and Netto stared back, terrified. Then the dog started to lick Netto on the face making him giggle.  
  
'That's right, I still look human.' He thought.  
  
He tried to push the giant dog off him, but to no avail. "Get off!" he yelled.  
  
The dog continued to give him sloppy kisses and kept Netto pinned to the ground.  
  
Just then a woman in her late fifties came though the foliage to where the dog had Netto.  
  
"Bad dog! Get off! You know better!" she took hold of the dog's collar and pulled him off Netto.  
  
She offered a hand to Netto and helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry my dog did that. He's normally afraid of humans, I have no idea what came over him."  
  
Netto laughed. "It's alright. I'm just glad he's nice."  
  
"Oh, old Buddy here is a sweetheart. But I'm surprised, I've never seen him take to someone like that. He normally only likes cats oddly enough."  
  
"Heh heh, is that so?" asked Netto nervously.  
  
"Looks like you got your work cut out for this one Netto-kun." Came Rockman's voice from the PET.  
  
"A navi?" the woman asked.  
  
Netto nodded. "Yeah, this is my navi Rockman, and my name is Netto, Hikari Netto."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Netto-kun and Rockman. My name is Delilah and this is Buddy as you've heard."  
  
"Delilah?" Netto let the odd name roll of his tongue. Then he looked at the woman. Her hair was pale red and white, pulled into a loose pony tail and she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some jeans.  
  
"Yes, I come from the United States, Texas actually."  
  
"United States?"  
  
"A country in the western area of the world. Texas is a state in the United States of America." Said Rockman  
  
"Oh."  
  
Buddy jumped on Netto again and started to lick his face again.  
  
"Buddy!" Delilah pulled the dog off Netto once again.  
  
Netto laughed and got up once again.  
  
"I have really never seen Buddy act like this. I'm amazed he likes you so much."  
  
Netto bent down and petted Buddy on the head. "I like him too. He's not bad for a dog."  
  
Delilah laughed. "So, you're a cat person huh?"  
  
Netto looked alarmed when Rockman spoke up. "She means that you prefer cats, Netto-kun."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that. I like either really."  
  
"Me too. I think both have their own good attributes. But I can't have two pets at the place I'm living or I'd get a cat for some company to me and Buddy."  
  
Netto laughed. "My dad is allergic to cats and I'm not home enough to keep a dog. Besides Rockman is the best friend I could ask for."  
  
"That's sweet. I…." Netto's PET interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Netto where the hell are you?" Enzan's voice came over the PET link.  
  
Netto laughed. "I'm at the natural park, I'm just talking with some new friends."  
  
Enzan sighed. "You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
Netto shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine. I'll go home when it gets dark."  
  
"All right. I'll see you on Wednesday."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, Netto."  
  
Netto sighed and hung up the PET. "Enzan's a big worry wart."  
  
Delilah laughed. "Is there a reason for him to be worried?"  
  
"No, he just likes to worry."  
  
This brought another laugh from the red-haired woman. Then she looked at her watch. "I need to get home. I hope to see you around sometime. Maybe you can come over and pay me and Buddy a visit."  
  
Netto nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
They said their good byes and both went their separate ways.  
  
"She was nice." Said Netto  
  
"Yes." Agreed Rockman "But you are going to get a lot of grief from Enzan when he gets home."  
  
Netto shrugged and started to walk home.  
  
A young woman about 20 years old tapped Netto on the shoulder about two blocks away from Enzan's mansion.  
  
Netto looked at her, she had black hair and purple eyes and had a black PET strapped to her belt.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had the time." She asked  
  
Netto looked at his PET. "It's 8:53."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and walked away.  
  
"That was weird." Said Netto  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. She even had a PET."  
  
"Why do you think she was here?"  
  
"Who knows, let's get into the house, the temperature is really falling."  
  
Netto quickly walked into the warm house without any misshapes from the security system.  
  
The black haired girl watched Netto enter the mansion.  
  
"Is that the boy you think was infected?" came the voice from her belt.  
  
"I know he's infected. His eyes are that of a cat's and he's hiding his ears and tail."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What else? Capture him and make him my little pet." 


	4. A day at the park Part 1

The next day Netto woke up to a slam downstairs.

"Oh great, Enzan's home." He muttered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Rockman in his 'I TOLD you so.' Tone

Netto growled and picked up his PET and went downstairs, still in his pajamas.

"So, you managed to actually get outside. Well congratulations, still I will take this time to point out that while you were running around, your father was notified of this little 'incident.'"

Netto gaped. "PAPA?!" Then he paused. "Wait…. You told on me?"

Enzan's eyes widened and Rockman was afraid for a minute that he might punch Netto. "I..I…I did nothing of the sort. You RAN AWAY!"

Netto smirked. "But you still told on me."

"Netto, what part of 'stay home' do you not understand.

"All of it. Doesn't mean I'll actually do what you say."

Enzan sighed heavily and walked into the next room. How could he be like such a child all the time? He had brought down two leading Net Terrorist organizations and he STILL acted like he was five. Enzan massaged his temples. How could anyone put up with that?

Netto came into the next room and put his hand on Enzan's shoulder. "Enzan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you or papa, I just wanted to do something for a change. I know what I did was wrong but you can't tell me to stay in here and expect me to do so."

Enzan half mused if Rockman made him rehearse this before he approached him but was all the same somewhat touched. 'Ugh, what a softie I've become….' Thought Enzan.

Enzan turned around. "It's all right. But next time tell me if you want to go outside."

"I did, many times but you are more protective than Rockman sometimes." Netto laughed.

Enzan did his best to hide an oncoming blush that thankfully Netto missed. But not Blues.

"Enzan-sama?"

"Nothing, just… nothing."

"Yes, Enzan-sama."

Rockman wondered what that was about and Netto was as usual, clueless.

Enzan sighed again and looked at Netto, his hair was mussed from the bed and his pajamas were wrinkled. His tail almost seemed to have adopted a fashion similar to his hair, with the fur pointing in every direction possible.

Netto became curious under Enzan's intensifying gaze. "What?"

Enzan looked at Netto startle, almost as if he was jerked out of a daydream. "Mmm? Nothing."

This time Netto actually sensed something was different but decided not to comment on it.

"Netto, how on earth did you hide your appearance from people?"

Netto grinned and dashed upstairs. Enzan wondered what he had said and sat down in a chair and quietly waited for the brunette's return.

Netto came back downstairs in his hoodie, hat, shorts, socks, and t-shirt.

Enzan looked at Netto and started to laugh.

Netto looked a bit put out. "Do I look weird?"

Enzan finally stopped laughing after about 30 more seconds. "No, it's just that I would never think that you could actually pull something like this off."

"That's not much better." Netto said while starting to pout.

Enzan grinned. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Blues and Rockman both sighed and got ready for another argument.

"You're right, I'm not."

Both navi's looked up very surprised.

"Ha! See I knew…. HEEEEYYY!"

Enzan laughed again and Netto was perplexed. He had never known Enzan to laugh like this so often. In fact, he had never heard Enzan laugh like this.

Enzan stopped but a grin remained on his face. Then an idea came to him. "Netto, how about we go to the amusement park, that way I'll keep an eye on you and you can get all of your energy out of your system."

Blues was genuinely shocked. Enzan HATED amusement parks. Not only that but he was offering to take Netto somewhere.

Netto started to jump up and down. "YATTA! Yatta Yatta Yatta!"

Enzan let out a suppressed smirk and pulled out his cell phone. "All right, I'll call for a car."

Netto walked over and grabbed the cell phone out of Enzan's hand. "No it's like 7 blocks away, we're walking."

"I am not running to keep up with you on your damn roller skates." Said Enzan

"Fine, I won't use them. Now come on!" He grabbed Enzan's wrist and pulled him out the door.

They arrived at the park a half hour later. Netto ran inside and started to yell excitedly. Enzan couldn't make out half of what he was saying but was pleased that he was finally happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blues and Rockman were now in their separate PET's but keeping open constant video links.

"I wonder what came over Enzan-sama today." Said Blues

"I was wondering if you put something in his coffee." Said Rockman jokingly

"No, I didn't." said Blues

Rockman laughed. "That was a joke, Blues. I know you didn't, but Enzan sure is acting weird today."

Blues nodded. "Enzan-sama hates amusement parks with a passion. He went once and got sick on pretty much every ride he went on."

Rockman giggled. "How old was he?"

"He was ten."

Rockman laughed even harder.

Blues allowed himself a small grin at his operator's expense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Netto and Enzan were oblivious to their navi's conversations and walked around the park. Netto, being himself found the biggest, fastest roller-coaster in the park in a matter of minutes.

"Yes! Let's go on this one!" yelled Netto

"How about you go and I'll watch." Said Enzan, a small almost undetectable quiver in his voice.

Netto not hearing it, nor what Enzan actually said grabbed his arm and pulled him in the line.

Enzan was desperately trying to think of an excuse that would get him out of the roller coaster line, however it was a short line as the boys went on a weekday and all too soon they were in a car.

Enzan's thought's raced through his head as the strap came over his shoulder.

"Please keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times. All purses and loose articles are to be in a secure location. We are not held liable for any thing that might be lost or broken on the ride. Thank you for rising at Densan Amusement Park and enjoy the ride."

The person sounded so calm! How on earth could anyone be calm? As the message was repeated in English Netto started to quiver excitedly in his seat.

Enzan started to shake to but for a different reason.

'Help me.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blues and Rockman in their PET's were not saved from the roller coaster as the small electronic devices would be thrown around as much if not more than the humans.

Rockman laughed nervously. He understood how Enzan felt, he didn't care for roller coasters much himself.

Blues on the other hand secretly enjoyed the one time he was on a roller coaster. It reminded him of a battle, the twists and turns and unexpected moves that one had to perform during battle.

The roller coaster jerked onto the track and both herd a "here we go!" from Netto. Rockman gave a small whimper and Blues smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To Enzan and Rockman the worst part of a roller coaster was the wait to the top of the first hill. Enzan's stomach twisted uncomfortably and Rockman uttered a small prayer to anyone who might be listening.

Blues loved the wait, to him it was the precious few moments before the start of a battle, every thing leading up to this one crucial moment of decision.

Netto also hated the wait; he just wanted the ride to start. Also it did make him a little uncomfortable; however it was over soon enough.

They were at the very top in the split second where you just hover. All four looked down the massive hill, Blues and Rockman through picture links.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It took Blues about 2.3 seconds to register that it was not Netto who was screaming, it was…. Enzan.

The said neko boy was now laughing his head off as the roller coaster made its sharp twists and turns. Enzan was yelling at the top of his lungs, his clear blue eyes were wide.

Rockman wasn't much happier. Though not screaming, his eyes had an almost petrified look to them as his PET was tossed and turned through the ride.

Netto was now looking at his friend and laughed even harder. He grabbed Enzan's hand and lifted it into the air. Enzan fought for his hand back but gave up and decided to watch the track to make sure he wouldn't fall out.

At the loop Netto's hat came a little loose, he let go of Enzan's hand and pulled it back down so he wouldn't be seen. Enzan took this opportunity to grab the handholds with an iron like grip that Netto could not break.

As the PET went upside down Rockman shut his eyes and tried vainly to find something to grab onto. With a whole minute left to the ride Blues linked himself into Rockman's PET. Rockman unknowingly latched onto Blues and shut his eyes.

Netto, the seasoned roller coaster rider held up his hands on every loop and rise. He screamed at the right parts and enjoyed the whole ride thoroughly.

Finally the ride ended. Rockman was unwilling to let go of Blues quite yet and Enzan could not bear to part with his new friends the hand grips.

All right, here's the part where I come out and say, If you read this REVIEW! I loooove getting peoples reviews. Yes it's nice when someone tells me what to fix, but I also like to hear what should happen next, ideas and thoughts. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, is someone to OOC and there's no reason?

Ideas, critique (please) something to make the story better. Anything, just give me a sign that this is not falling on deaf ears XD


	5. Day at the park part 2

Netto laughed loud and hard at Enzan's state and dragged him off to the food court saying that the food would settle his stomach. Meanwhile inside the PET's Rockman was still clinging to Blues. Slowly he started to unfreeze but unfortunately he came to his senses first.

He realized that he was clinging to Blues' arm in a most embarrassing way but no matter how much he told his body to let go it just wouldn't. Blues smiled as Rockman started to blush and this in turn made him blush even more. Finally Rockman got his arms to let go a Blues' waist and stepped back.

Blues cleared his throat. "I didn't mind." He said, blushing a little.

Rockman couldn't turn any more red, but if he could right then he most likely would have. "I-it's okay. I mean, I just don't like roller coasters much."

Blues smiled. "Your brother seems to enjoy them quite a bit."

Rockman sighed. "Netto likes all that stuff. Usually I can get him tolet me in the net for awhile when he goes on those rides but today…."

Blues nodded. "He was probably just excited about being outside the house. He didn't seem very happy inside of the mansion."

Rockman gave a shot laugh. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Netto was miserable."

"Yes, but still, does he have any sense of danger?"

"No. He doesn't, and he never will."

"That's a bit frightening."

Rockman shrugged. "That's Netto in a nut shell."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, outside the PET's a different conversation was going on.

"How about we hold it on the roller coasters for now Netto-kun." Said Enzan with a little bit of a pitch in his voice.

Netto started to notice Enzan's reaction to the ride and nodded.

The two walked towards the beach that was adjacent to the theme park and walked towards the surf.

Netto stopped a good 20 feet from the incoming tide and Enzan keep on going. He stopped short of the wave as it lapped the beach.

"It's so peaceful." He said quietly

Netto nodded, being a bit uneasy so close to the water. And so much of it as well.

Enzan smiled. "I used to come here with my mom all the time. I don't remember but there are a ton of pictures of us here. Especially at the beach."

Netto was stunned. Enzan had NEVER talked about his mom before. He remembered him being quite touchy about the subject actually.

Enzan looked at the ocean for a bit longer then in a sudden moos swing he grabbed a handful of cold ocean spray and threw it at Netto.

The salty water hit him full in the face and he splutters as some got into his eyes and nose. This caused Netto to have an internal battle, should he let Enzan get away with such a thing? Or should he get his revenge. Still that water was so wet.

Netto's pride won the battle and he crashed into the spray making sure a ton of water hit Enzan hard. The mini tidal wave pushed Enzan back into the water where he satyed.

Netto was skeptical and didn't pay attention at first thinking it was a ruse. But then 30 seconds passed, then 40. After almost a minute Netto started to get worried.

"Enzan! This isn't funny! Come on up already!"

There was nothing but silence.

Now Netto was starting to freak out ready to dive under water.

"Enzan, I swear if this is a prank I'll kill you!"

Netto waited but still there was nothing.

Just as soon as he was about to dive under the water he felt to cold, strong hands grab his ankles. Netto tried to wretch out of the grasp and found he couldn't. Standing in the cold water like that had almost completely numbed his legs and the movement was limited. Netto felt his legs get wrenched from underneath him and he went plummeting to the water.

And his entire body went below the surface he saw Enzan underwater grinning like crazy. Netto got up and broke the surface of the water with a gap of air.

He started to shiver violently. "D-d-d-da-amn Y-y-yo-ou."

Enzan laughed. Not just one of his polite laughs but a loud boisterous laugh almost as annoying as Netto's.

Blues and Rockman thought the two boys had lost it and told each other so.

Netto was ticked and slammed into Enzan in a full body tackle pushing him deeper into the surf.

Now at chest high water the boys began an all out splash war. Netto got in the first wave but Enzan followed soon after with a barrage of ocean spray.

Netto kept on getting behind Enzan to push a big wave in his face when he turned around and Enzan getting fed up with this after the fifth time caught Netto and dunked him under water.

"They have both lost it." Muttered Rockman after seeing so much as he could.

Blues nodded. "And if they don't get out of this water soon then their immune systems will become susceptible to disease."

Rockman looked at Blues.

"You can't get a cold from being cold but it can certainly help."

Rockman shrugged. "Well if they do then they both deserve it."

Back in the splash turned dunking war both boys were will at it as the sun slowly started to set and Netto finally remembered the all too prominent fact that he was still afraid of water.

He quickly dashed from the ocean and ran up on the beach. "I can't…. believe … I just… did that." He said shaking

Enzan calmly followed and went over to the shaking boy. "It's alright, we'll go home now and get dry okay?"

Netto nodded and followed Enzan out of the park. When Enzan got to the parking lot he remembered that they had walked and became a bit nervous. Netto was obviously shaking and Enzan was not exactly toasty himself.

The walk home was not one of his more fond memories and he became more cold as the sun set making him worry about Netto even more. As they walked up the street that has Enzan's mansion on it the last rays of the sun had long faded behind the horizon.

Netto ran into the house and ran upstairs. Enzan felt a small twinge of guilt but pushed it back. It was Netto's decision after all wasn't it?

Enzan sighed and prepared to take a long WARM bath. But as the bath water ran he willed himself to check up on Netto.

In his room Netto had gathered what seemed all the blankets in the house but the one of Enzan's bed and made what looked like a giant blanked fort. Enzan saw a lump in the middle and could only guess that it was in fact Netto under there.

Enzan sighed and left the room, turning off the lights. Hopefully nothing would happen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day, Enzan went to a meeting in the morning. After checking up on Netto and seeing he was still in bed he went to the main building and waited for the meeting to start. He was still tired and somewhat achy from the day before, he guessed that the cold water had tightened his muscles.

Enzan sighed, wondering how Netto felt. The poor thing was probably still buried under his covers. Then it briefly crossed Enzan's mind of how Rockman felt, the WAS connected to Netto. Who knew how much the link had grown and if it went as far as Rockman feeling as sick as Netto would.

"The meeting will now start." Said one of his co-workers.

Enzan sighed and gathered his papers on the table in front of him. A man sat down next to him and Enzan recognized him as his potential investor, for whom the meeting was being conducted. Enzan sized up the man seeing him as an easy man to outwit and possible get a lot of business from. The man's advisor, however was a different story. He was shrewd and didn't look very pleasant but gave off the air of someone with much experience.

Just then the potential investor sneezed and went into a coughing fit. Enzan winced and offered the man a tissue.

"Thank you, young man. I'm getting over a bad cold, but I didn't want to miss this meeting. I'm sorry for bothering the meeting."

Enzan sweatdropped and looked at his papers trying hard not to let the worry show on his face.

"I told you Enzan-sama." Thought Blues' softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enzan's day ended rather well. Just as predicted his company had scored a major investor and a lot of potential new business. The advisor hadn't cut in much and for that Enzan was grateful, however, he couldn't shake the worry that he might have caught the man's cold.

Enzan put his worried behind him and prepared himself to be ready to deal with Netto. Again, Enzan's predictions came true and he went into the house to see Netto right where he left him.

"Netto, you went into water, big deal, it's not like you drank poison or anything."

Netto's voice came out muffled from underneath the covers and Enzan had to strain to hear what was being said.

"I don't care, I still feel awful, I hate it."

"I never knew you to be afraid, Hikari."

"……."

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot, scardey-cat?"

Netto launched himself from under the covers. "You think this is funny?" he hissed at Enzan.

Enzan shook his head. "No, but you can't let it take over your mindset like that. Yes, you're upset, but seriously, get over it. I know you're scared of water but you didn't seem to mind when we were just playing, right?"

Netto was silent for a minute. "No, I…guess not." He said slowly.

"There, see? Now come down stairs, you need to eat."

"Yes, mom." Said Netto grinning and easily dodged the half hearted punch thrown in his direction.

"Thank you Enzan. I've been trying to get Netto-kun to come out all day." Said Rockman from the PET

Enzan shook his head trying not to blush. "I just hate to see people sulk."

Rockman smiled. "Whatever you say, Enzan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner Netto lied down on the couch and curled up.

"You're STILL tired?" asked Enzan

"Yes, if you've ever read about cats, they can sleep up ro 18 hours a day." Said Netto

"Looks like someone did some research."

"I was bored."

Enzan sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Netto smiled sleepily. "Besides, I really didn't get much sleep last night, it was more of a 'I stayed up and shivered' all night thing."

Enzan's eyebrow went up. "And you're telling me this, why?"

"Well, if I don't then you'll ask Rockman, then I'll get hell from both of you."

Rockman gave a short laugh from the computer.

Enzan smiled and went over to the couch and flopped down next to Netto and turned on the TV.

Netto lost interest quickly and Enzan couldn't find anything on so instead the two boys began to talk.

"What do you do anyway?" asked Netto

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you do. You're 13 and you practically run a company on your own. How?"

"Well, I go to meeting and make the bigger stock decisions. It's also my job to make sure that no one in my company is slaking off or doing anything illegal."

"Really? That sounds hard."

Enzan smiled. "Not really, but it can be lonely sometimes. Though I don't mind, or at least I didn't use to."

"What made you change you mind?"

"I met a hyperactive, annoying little brat of a kid who somehow earned his net battler license."

Netto sat up. "Hey!"

Enzan pushed Netto over and smiled. "Shut up, Hikari, you and I both know you're possibly THE most annoying person on the planet."

Netto sulked and Enzan shook his head. "You're only proving my point."

Netto sighed and Enzan, finally finding a program he liked, turned up the volume. After about 20 minutes Netto was asleep and Enzan was starting to drift off himself. When the program finally ended 40 minutes later Enzan turned off the TV and got ready to wake up Netto and go to bed. But just before he did he heard something. A soft…. Something

He strained to hear it and increasingly it grew louder, or maybe it was just his hearing adjusting.

"Is he…. Purring?" Enzan asked quietly

He put his hand on Netto's back and sure enough it was vibrating. Enzan smiled or what seemed to him, the millionth time since Netto had some to live with him. He rather liked being able to smiled and laugh so easily.

Enzan yawned and pulled a heavy blanket over Netto, not really wanting to wake him up just quite then.

Then Enzan went upstairs and went to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Enzan woke up and sat up. His throat hurt a little but and sitting up made his head spin. He coughed and the sound was not pleasant. Enzan winced and sighed.

Of course, he just HAD to get sick.


	6. Sick Day

Enzan got out of bed and but his feet on the cold floor. He stood up and swayed quickly sitting back down on his bed.

"Enzan-sama, are you all right?" asked Blues.

"Yes, Blues. It's just a little head cold." Said Enzan in a raspy voice.

"Yes Enzan-sama." Said Blues, thoroughly unconvinced.

Enzan took a deep breath, then he went into a coughing fit. Afterwards he stood up and after much effort, managed to get dressed and make it down stairs.

Blues was concerned about Enzan. He seemed to be very sick and pale. His blue eyes that were normally sharp and clear were very dull, it didn't take a doctor to realize that Enzan was very sick.

"Enzan-sama, if I may make a suggestion, maybe you should stay home from work today."

Enzan's eyes flashed. "You may not make any such suggestion Blues. It's just a head cold. I will drink some tea and go to work."

"As you wish Enzan-sama." Then Blues disappeared from the link in a shower of pixels and appeared next to Rockman.

Rockman jumped when Blues came into the computer, but he quickly regained the composure he lost before Blues finished materializing.

"What's wrong Blues? Shouldn't Enzan be at work?"

"Enzan is sick, and he refuses to listen to reason. He is insisting on going to work even though he can barely stand."

Rockman put his chin into his hand and looked to the ground with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, I normally don't have issues keeping Netto from school, so I'm afraid I have no experience in this kind of thing."

Netto, who was under all his blankets, was brought out of his sleep to hear two muffled voices. At first he felt no motivation to move and got ready to snuggle deeper into the warm bed but then he recognized one of the voices of Blues. Now, Netto may be a bit thick at times, but he knew that Blues wouldn't come to Rockman before Enzan left unless it was important. Maybe Enzan already discovered the pink hair dye he had bought when he went out.

Netto poked his head out from under the covers in time to hear "Now Enzan-sama has a fever and is coughing horribly. If he goes to work, I'm afraid he might catch something worse."

Netto, came completely from under the covers into the cold morning air. "So, Enzan got sick?"

Blues looked over to the Neko boy and nodded. "Yes, and he refuses to listen to me."

Netto grinned. "Just make sure he doesn't leave while I get dressed. I'll be down in 5 minutes."

Blues and Rockman looked at Netto warily, both knew his love to prank, and the last thing that was needed was a sick and upset Enzan.

Netto shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm just making sure Enzan doesn't kill himself. I CAN be nice, you know."

Rockman laughed. "You also want to humiliate Enzan because he's sick and you aren't, right?"

Netto pretended to think it over. "Well….. That too, I guess."

Blues just shook his head and linked himself to his PET. He found Enzan getting into his coat getting ready to go out the door.

"There you are. I was about to leave without you." Informed Enzan

"I'm very sorry, Enzan-sama. I was having a quick talk with Rockman to make sure Netto-san has not gotten sick." Said Blues, taking a guess at a certain soft spot.

"Oh, and is he all right?" Blues grinned. His bet had worked out perfectly. "Yes, Enzan-sama, but we are not sure if he will get sick or not."

Enzan looked out the door and then back upstairs. Maybe he could just pull a half day. Enzan shook his head, no, there was no way he would miss work for anything.

During Enzan's small internal battle Netto came downstairs quickly and shut the door.

Enzan looked up, jerked out of his thoughts. "Hikari, what the hell are you doing?"

"Making you stay home, because you're sick; and why Hikari all of a sudden? You've been calling me Netto for some time."

"Because, I'm going to work."

"No, you're not. You're staying home and getting better. Come on, it's just one day, you'll be fine by tomorrow. Besides, everyone deserves a little unscheduled break every now and then."

Before Enzan could protest Netto put his hands on Enzan's shoulders and steered his out of the entrance hall. "Come on, back to bed."

Enzan tried to twist out of Netto's grip, and it was only then that he realized how weak he was.

"All right, but only ONE day."

Netto snickered. "Yes, Enzan-sama."

Rockman sighed. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked quietly.

"Only time will tell." Said Blues

After much pushing, shoving, curses and some hissing, Netto had managed to get Enzan into bed. Enzan was not particularly happy about any of this, but a tiny section of his mind was enjoying the attention from the brunette. He felt the heat of a small blush creep over his cheeks when Netto cam in a half hour later. Netto being the oblivious person he was, thought Enzan's new hue might be due to a fever. He put his hand on Enzan's forehead to check his temperature and Enzan's blush deepened.

"Netto, I'm fine." he said pointedly

"No, you're sick. I'm just making sure it doesn't get worse, and what happened to calling me 'Hikari'?" Said Netto, grinning fiendishly.

Enzan shook his head, the blush thankfully subsiding. His cheeks regained their normal flesh tone. "You said you didn't like me calling you 'Hikari'." He reminded Netto.

"No, I never said that. I just brought up the fact that you stopped calling me 'Hikari' about four weeks ago, and then you randomly started to call me by my last name again."

"Well then, what do you want to be called?"

"What do you want to call me?" shot back Netto

It took Enzan about ten seconds to realize that he and Netto were _flirting_. It never dawned on him that something like that might actually happen.

Netto wondered about Enzan's sudden stop in the fast paced conversation. "Enzan?"

Enzan pretended to think about it. In truth he knew he wanted to call him by his first name. the subtle informality just made him feel better. It was like he had a friend, someone his own age that he could relate too. But, in the spirit of the conversation, he pretended to ponder his answer.

"Well, I believe since we are no longer informal acquaintances, I will call you by your first name, just to avoid awkwardness."

Netto snorted at Enzan's speech. "We've never been 'informal acquaintances. The only time I've known you is as a partner, and that is the farthest from informal as someone can get, aside from a personal relationship." said Netto making Enzan blush slightly.

Netto missed the blush entirely "Netto, the only thing I've know you as is an annoyance."

Netto looked a but put out but didn't retaliate, which surprised Enzan greatly.

"What, no smart comeback?" he teased

Netto shook his head making his ears flop gently.

"Are you getting sick too?" asked Enzan nervously

"No, I don't think so. I'm just kind of bored."

"You're always bored Netto."

"Who's fault is that, I wonder."

"Well at least Enzan-san isn't trying to go to work anymore." said Rockman

Blues nodded "But, he could try to get up at any time."

Rockman shook his head. "No, I don't think he'll be leaving any time soon."

"What makes you say that?"

Rockman pointed out of the security screen showing Enzan's bedroom. On the screen was Netto curled up in a ball next to Enzan on top of the covers. Enzan was reading a novel and subconsciously scratching Netto behind the ears.

Blues looked at the scene with widened eyes that were invisible to the world. Rockman, however could sense his surprise.

"Well, it was _really_ obvious. And Netto will be pretty angry when he wakes up."

"What makes you say that?" asked Blues

"Netto? Willingly letting his ears get scratched?"

"So, he's asleep?"

"Yeah, Netto has taken a lot of naps lately. But it's no wonder. I mean, when I had the Neko virus, all I felt like doing was staying in stasis mode."

Blues sighed. "I didn't much care for the Neko Virus."

Rockman laughed, the mental picture of a Neko Blues was just too much. Blues scowled and glared at Rockman.

"Your helmet takes away from your death glare." said Rockman, his giggles sub-siding.

"How can you tell that I'm glaring at you? What if I wasn't."

Rockman shrugged. "Well I can yell what you're doing. It's kinda something I picked up after fighting with you for so long."

"I need to be more discreet." said Blues giving a small smile.

Rockman shook his head. "Well, it's still hard to tell what you're thinking because your eyes are always covered. The only reason I can tell was because I look at other signs."

"Like what?"

"Well, when you're really angry your mouth kinda twitches."

Blues smiled. "You observe quite keenly Rockman.":

"Not really, I just like to know when you're upset so I can avoid you."

"Really am I that scary?" asked Blues

"You can be, but mama will forever be the scariest person I know."

"Haruka-san? She seems quite even tempered."

"She is, but when she's angry at Netto-kun, look out!"

In Enzan's bedroom Netto sneezed. He slowly woke up and felt a pleasant motion behind his ears. The motion was slow and hypnotic, almost lulling Netto back to sleep. He was about to give up to the blanket of sleep when a faint sound reached his ears, a small rustle. Netto lay there trying to place the sound when he heard it again. The small whisper of a sound once again reached his ears, when it hit him. It was the sound when his father stayed up late at night looking through files. It was the sound of rustling paper. Enzan must be reading a book or doing some kind of work. The rocking motion behind his ears was starting to make him wonder when he came to another realization, Enzan was scratching his ears.

Netto quickly flicked his ears back to get Enzan to stop. He felt a fine heat creep across his cheeks. How long had he been there? When did he fall asleep? WHY WAS ENZAN SCRATHING HIS EARS?

"You awake?" asked Enzan drowsily

"Y-yes." Netto would never give away his nervousness but his panic showed through quite clearly.

"Ah, you've been asleep for about two hours now. I was worried you might be getting sick."

"Enzan, I'm part cat. Cat's sleep. Even I know that."

Enzan grinned. "Cat's also sleep lightly, but I doubt a heard of elephants could have woken you up."

Netto scowled. "Why were you scratching my ears?"

"Why did you change the subject?"

"Because I'm curious, tell me."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back."

"I'm surprised you knew that."

"I remember papa telling me that once. But that's not important, just answer the damn question." Netto sat up glaring at Enzan through silted eyes.

"Well I thought you might like it and when you didn't protest I kept on reading."

"I was asleep!"

Enzan shrugged carelessly, a very Un-Enzan-like thing to do.

"You've taken medicine haven't you?" asked Netto warily

Enzan shrugged again.

Netto shook his head making his ears flop again.

Enzan sunk into his pillows half asleep. "You look really cute with those ears." He said right before he fell asleep.

Netto blushed furiously, then slowly got off the bed and padded out of Enzan's room. "Baka Enzan." He muttered.

Netto went downstairs muttering to himself. His thoughts were starting to race in his head. Enzan had just sent him a sign even Netto couldn't ignore. So much for subtlety.

Netto walked down the endless halls absorbed in his own thoughts. He was very confused and Enzan wasn't helping. In fact, Enzan had made his situation worse. Why did he have to be so nice all of a sudden? The protectiveness, the park, hell, even making doing nice things like making him a lunch before he left for work. Netto thought he was just being nice, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Netto-san, are you all right?" came a voice from the computer to his left.

Netto turned to see Blues in the PC looking at him. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine." He said

"Netto-san, do you even know where you are?"

Netto looked around. He was in a long hallway that he had never seen before. "Heh, apparently not."

"Netto-san, if I may. Did something happen between you and Enzan-sama?"

Netto blushed and his heartbeat raced. "H-happen?"

"I mean, did you two get into a fight?"

Netto's heartbeat started to return to the norm. "Ah, no. He's just really tired, and he took some cold medicine."

"I see." Said Blues

"Anyways, can you tell me where I am?"

Blues nodded. "This mansion has a state of the art security system. So far you've somehow managed to evade the traps but if you had taken one more step you would have been caught."

"This place is worse than Yaito-chan's mansion…." Said Netto; sweatdropping.

"Well, as long as you follow my instructions you should be fine Netto-san."

Netto bristled. He was used to taking Rockman's suggestions, not Blues' orders. "All right, I'll follow you then." He said forcing a smile

Blues either ignored the smile or didn't notice it, instead he disappeared in his pixel shower and appeared down the hall three monitors away. "Come this way and make sure you don't step on any of the circles in the carpet."

Netto looked down at the carpet and realized for the first time that its pattern was dark read squares with black dots in the middle. Netto wondered what the black dots did but he decided to ask Enzan later instead of finding out for himself. Five minuets later Netto came out of the carpet hallway and ended up in a polished white hallway adjacent to the carpeted one.

Blues appeared in the monitor on the wall. "I've disabled the security measures of this hallway. You can just walk through."

"All right then." Said Netto

He walked cautiously through the hall hoping that Blues was telling the truth. He really didn't want to get caught in something again. Spending the entire day in a net is an experience one only wants to have once.

Sure enough, Netto got out of the hallway and into the next hall just fine. He also got through the other halls without any harm or embarrassment.

"Okay, Netto-san, this is the last hallway. After this there are no more hallways with this security system."

"Thank god." Muttered Netto

He walked through the last hallway which was a hallway with portraits of Enzan's family. Needless to say, it was a very imposable hallway. Netto finally exited the enormous hall and turned left.

"Netto-san not that way!" said Blues in a loud voice

Netto quickly turned around and triggered a thin red beam that went across the floor. Just then Netto saw the silent alarm go off.

"Oh crap." He said quietly.

"Netto-san, don't move. This hall triggers a trap door that will dump you into Enzan-sama basement."

"Can you disable it?" asked Netto through gritted teeth

"I'm trying. Once an alarm is triggered, it is very hard to turn it off."

"Obviously." Said Netto; under his breath.

Blues sighed, Enzan-sama was right; Netto wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Rockman was a lot easier to give orders and suggestions too. He may object but at least he followed them.

Netto's tail was starting to hurt from being kept still for so long. He didn't even realize it till that minute, but he had very little control over his tail's actions. It was almost like it wasn't part of his body.

'Of course it's not.' He hissed at himself mentally 'You're human, remember?'

'Ah, but if you're human, then why are you infected with a computer virus?'

Netto shoved the reply out of his head and gulped, praying that Rockman wasn't paying attention to his thoughts at that particular moment.

'Please don't move.' He begged his tail. 'Just a few more minutes and the alarm system will be turned off.'

His tail gave a very small twitch.

"Netto-san, I'll be done soon. If you move now then we'll both be trapped."

Netto laughed nervously. "We don't want that do we?"

Blues shook his head and went back to the program.

'Did Enzan give him a sense of humor program?' Netto wondered. He kept staying very still and trying his hardest not to move. Which was very hard for him; in fact, if Rockman was there he would say that Netto had never stayed that still, that long, in his life.

"Almost, Netto-san." Said Blues, finally starting to understand just how hard standing like that was for the human.

Netto's tail gave one final twitch.

"Oh… crap…." Said Netto

**/Security System Activated/ **said an electronic voice. Then both Blues and Netto disappeared into separate traps.

-----------------------------

Enzan yawned and turned over in his sleep while Rockman started to wonder where the heck Netto and Blues were.

"Maybe Netto-kun got lost?" wondered Rockman. "Hopefully Blues will find him soon." Because who knew what Netto would do before he actually asked for help.

Okay, I've caught up on this and tripled some chapters together. Now, you can either get longer chapters that come once a month or you can get more frequent shorter chapters. It up to you, I've got three major fics going on, plus I started a new one. (If you want to read it, it's another Rockman EXE one tell me and I'll post it.) So nothing will make me write faster, but you decide. More frequent updates or longer updates.


	7. Sick Day pt 2

Blues felt himself get pulled into a security program as he fell through the system. He landed on a smooth hard surface and had the air knocked out of him. He lay there for a few seconds trying to register what had just happened. First he was trying to disable the security system so he and Netto-san could leave. Then Netto tripped an alarm, after that he tried to disable the trap then……

Blues sighed inwardly, Netto must have tripped the alarm. So now he was in an internet trap and Netto was currently in Enzan-sama's basement. This was certainly turning out to be a wonderful day.

'At least Enzan-sama isn't at his office on the verge of collapsing.' Said a small voice in the back of his head.

'And you got to spend the whole morning with Rockman too.' Added a louder, pushier voice. Blues tried to ignore the second voice but found he was having a hard time. How could he care for anyone besides Enzan-sama? He was a navi, built with programs, data and files. His programming didn't have any more emotions then necessary. In fact, it had taken eight years with Enzan just to start caring for him as much as he did. Really, most of his attachment started out of pity, Blues felt that Enzan was one of the smartest and quick witted boys he had ever known. Yet his father did his intelligence no justice. Only using his son to make sure his empire lasted when he died, giving the boy no true fatherly feelings.

Blues wondered vaguely when he started to think of himself as Enzan's father figure. He certainly never felt himself so bold even seven or eight months ago. But now, he realized that he truly thought of himself as Enzan's guardian, and why not? He had been taking care of him since his mother died, the man who called himself his father certainly never did anything to prove his honored title. But, again, when did he think of himself of being such an important being in Enzan's life? Before he just saw himself as a program created to serve and protect the CEO and Vice-President of IPC. So, when did he start to think of himself as a conscious being?

Could it be when he met Rockman?

Blues shook his head. Long dormant and never used emotions stirred deep down when he thought about the cheerful green eyed navi. Who in truth was part human, which may have been able to explain why the green eyed navi had so many emotions. Being able to speak his mind, talk freely with his operator, and in general he possessed a freedom that Blues was envious of the day he met him.

Envy, this was an interesting thought.

Blues liked to take hold of his thoughts and analyze them, but for some reason, this time it was uncomfortable. He treated himself as a program, because that's what he was programmed to do. But, Rockman didn't treat him as a program. He never had, he always talked to Blues as he talked to Roll or Netto or Enzan. Maybe that was Blues' first realization to his own thoughts and feelings.

He had never before been treated like a true equal. Yes, Enzan did look up to him in some ways, but he was still looked down on. By Enzan, by Enzan's father and he was ignored by anyone else who worked with Enzan or he Netbattled with. Rockman's, and Netto's for that matter, introduction to his life had opened new doors and possibilities just by being treated like any other person, human or navi. The twin's ability to not be able to see who was human and who was navi, baffled Blues at first. It was so simple, one was alive and the other was data. Yet, the two laughed and joked and existed as though there was no barrier, the only time they were navi and operator was when they Netbattled.

Going back to the first thought, when did he start realizing he had his own conscious and feelings?

Of course it was his introduction to Rockman that sparked something. But was it the small navi that awoke his feelings?

Blues came out of his dream world and looked around for the first time at his surroundings. He was in an energy cage completely and utterly trapped. Normally Blues would have found this humiliating but for some reason it didn't bother him. In fact he only felt a minor annoyance towards the one who had gotten him there in the first place.

Blues resisted the urge to go over and ram his head into the energy "wall." He had been sitting there for the past ten minutes thinking about his humanity when he completely forgot about Netto. Who knows what kind of trouble he had gotten into be that time?

Blues sighed and opened screens inside his little dome and looked for where Netto might be. When he finally found Netto he was lying on the basement floor, seemingly unconscious. Blues on his part was handling his newly analyzed emotions very well, he found that he was half grateful and half worried. At least he wasn't in any immediate trouble.

"Netto-san, Netto-san, are you all right?"

A quiet, firm voice reached Netto's ears, pulling him out of his temporary nap.

"Netto-san?"

Netto ears flicked to pinpoint the source of the sound. At first he thought it was Enzan but the voice was too deep to be his. Netto's head was pounding and he decided not to think about it too hard. Maybe he could figure out where he was first.

He remembered Enzan getting sick, then he remembered getting lost, then the trap then……

Netto groaned.

"Netto-san, are you okay?" Blues asked again

Netto put his hands under his body and pushed up shakily sitting up. He rubbed his throbbing head and looked around for where to voice was coming from.

Blues opened the video link in the small computer he was in to allow Netto to see him. "Over here." He said

"Blues!" Netto was surprised to see the red navi in the trap.

Blues nodded and Netto blushed. What he said sounded dumb three seconds after he had said it, of course it was Blues. Who else led him around the house trying to get out of Enzan's death house?

"Are you okay?" Blues asked a third time.

Netto's brain finally registered the question and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is there any way out of here?"

Blues shook his head. "We're going to have to wait for Enzan-sama and Rockman to find us."

"How long will that take." Asked Netto warily.

"Most likely a few hours."

"Yippie." Said Netto as sarcastically as he could.

"Enzan-san, I think Netto might be in trouble." Said Rockman. Enzan had finally woken up some time before and now they were speculating on just where the hell Netto and Blues might be.

"What gives you that idea?" asked Enzan

"Well, Netto-kun always seems to get into trouble when someone isn't watching him, and he hasn't tried to contact me for awhile. In fact, I can sense him but for some reason when I call out to him he isn't responding." Said Rockman, his worry starting to grow.

Enzan, whose head was finally starting to feel clear again, mused on what could possibly be blocking their contact. Hid house had some very powerful electromagnetic fields, but those were only activated when there was someone in a trap. In that case Blues would help, or at least tell Enzan something had happened.

But what if Blues had tried to help? What if, Netto had actually managed to get him and Blues trapped? Enzan sighed, he knew his navi knew the computer system upside down but Netto, he could certainly do something like that. Intentionally or no, it was the most likely scenario. Now, where would they be?

"Enzan-san?" Rockman had sat there for the last three minutes watching Enzan deep in thought. Maybe he had come up with something.

Enzan sighed. "Well, they probably fell into one of my traps. There are strong magnetic fields that are produced when a navi gets trapped to make sure their data stays inside my system, that way no one can escape. Chances are Netto triggered something and Blues was caught by surprise."

"Do you really think that could happen?" Rockman asked

"Only one way to find out." Said Enzan. He got out of bed with a groan, and set his wobbly legs on the floor; he counted to three and braced his legs willing them to carry his boy weight. Enzan swayed but stayed firm and didn't fall back on the bed.

"Enzan-san! Blues will kill me if he finds out I let you get out of bed." Said Rockman; starting to get worried all over again.

Enzan walked towards the door. "Rockman, I'm really sorry to say this, but you're a navi, and you really can't do anything about it. Netto may listen to you, Netto may have to listen to you, but I don't, this is my house and if my navi and friend are in trouble then I'm going to help them."

Enzan's 'speech' struck Rockman hard, he never even realized that he really did have little say about what happened in the real world. His only connection was Netto and their link, but as for what other people actually did?

Enzan noticed he had hit the little blue navi pretty hard. He sighed and picked up Rockman's PET. "Listen, I didn't mean that in a cruel or bad way, I just meant that…"

"I can't tell you what to do." Finished Rockman. "Isn't that right?"

"Well, that's a pretty blunt way to put it, but yes." Enzan started to walk down the hall outside of his bed room, towards the main control unit of his house.

"You're saying I'm blunt?" asked Rockman with a hint of laughter. "This is coming from the guy who just five seconds ago told me in no less simple terms that you would refuse to listen to me because you could."

Enzan looked to the side. "Well, yes, but you see…"

Rockman laughed. "I know, I know, I've seen you and Blues battle countless times. You give the orders and he takes them, no strings attached. That's how you two work."

It was Enzan's turn to give a little smirk. "Can you deny that you and Netto give each other instructions mentally so as to not alert the other side to what you are planning to do?"

Rockman crossed his arms. "We only do that against bad guys. There's no point to do it against other people, if we did that then people would get suspicious." Said Rockman

"Well, I'm sorry you took that personally, Rockman." Said Enzan

Rockman bristled. "Who said I was offended?"

Enzan had never seen Rockman so much like Netto until that moment. It was certainly interesting, talking to his rival's navi one on one like that. He certainly had more personality than any navi he had ever seen, including Blues. Why was it so important to Netto and Rockman to be considered friends?

Rockman seemed to read Enzan's mind. "Netto-kun and I talk like this a lot. Though normally we tend to argue a bit more."

"Like brothers?" asked Enzan.

"No, more like friends." Said Rockman

Enzan looked down to look at the tiled floor. "Oh."

Netto was leaning up against the musty wall with his eyes closed. His headache was finally starting to go away, but now he was starting to get bored. Even Netto knew that getting bored while in a basement with no way out and no way of knowing when he would be rescued was bad but he couldn't help it, it was bad enough he was with Mr. Happy.

"Netto-san, are you sure you did not damage anything in your fall?" asked Blues.

Netto sighed. "Yes, I'm positive. Are you sure there is no way out of here?" he asked. Blues shook his head; Netto in turn gave another sigh. "There has to be something I can do. I hate being helpless!" he said finally, clenching his fist.

Blues nodded. "I know how that feels; I am quite helpless when it comes to helping Enzan-sama."

Netto looked up into the computer. "What do you mean?"

"What you did today, Netto-san, is something that no one but Enzan-sama's father would have been able to do." Blues paused then added. "Only, Enzan-sama's father does not care enough to think about his son's health."

Netto's eyes widened, he had never heard Blues talk like that. "Do you mean how I pulled him into bed and made him stay home?" asked Netto.

Blues nodded. "I can't tell Enzan-sama what he should or shouldn't do, I am his navi. I am a program comprised of data and AI software. Why should he listen to me?"

"That's wrong." Said Netto

Blues looked at Netto and saw he was dead serious. "What do you mean, Netto-san?"

"First of all, Enzan cares about you more than anyone in the world, it's really obvious. Second of all, I refuse to think Enzan still thinks like that, he's a lot different from when I first met him, and lastly you're exactly what you said. An AI program has the ability to take on human emotions and learn from what it is shown and told. Hell, look at Forte! The only reason he's like that is because he was almost offed by his creator. So, in a need for vengeance, what he was taught was that humans are bad, then he kinda went psycho and twisted it his own way. But! Point being, you are more human than you think Blues, and Rockman will be the first to tell you that." Netto made little gestures and motions throughout his little speech making Blues smile a bit. It was amazing how similar Netto and Rockman were when it came down to basic ideas and thoughts.

"I can see where you make a strong point Netto-san but…"

Netto cut him off. "Don't debate please, I can't debate well, argue yes but as far as making a point and sounding smart, ask Rockman."

Blues smiled. "I'll take that into consideration next time."

Netto blinked. "Did you just smile?" he asked, a little freaked out. Netto couldn't recall one time in his life that he had seen Blues smile.

Blues nodded. "Yes. I, as other navi's have the ability to smile."

Netto blushed. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I know, but I just find it interesting how amazingly like Rockman you are." He said

"I'm like Rockman? Ha! That's funny, we may be twins, but Rockman and I don't have much in common." Said Netto

'I wouldn't be too sure about that.' Blues thought. "Yes, Netto-san."

Netto made a face. "Don't talk like that, it's annoying."

"Yes, Netto-kun."

Netto giggled. "Well, whatever."

Enzan finally found the main computer and typed in the pass code as Rockman took a look around to see where Netto and Blues might possibly have ended up. It was clear they were in the basement, but which basement, well, that was a problem. Rockman finally managed to pinpoint a general location from Blues data signal and narrowed it down to a 50 cubic meter area. Big, but smaller then what they had to work with before. Much smaller.

"Well, let's go find you wayward brother and my navi." Said Enzan. He picked up Rockman's PET and walked to the elevator to take them downstairs. Rockman was unusually quiet, which surprised Enzan as he was used to the navi's chatter. "Is anything wrong?" Enzan asked.

Rockman shifted in his PET. "Ummmm… well, Enzan-san, can you not call me and Netto-kun 'brothers'?"

Enzan looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Well… the reason I didn't tell Netto who I was until last year was because I liked being treated as his friend. I like being seen as a normal navi, as I'm sure Netto likes being seen as a normal human." Enzan swallowed the urge to cough. "We are friends first, then brothers. Besides, if any of our enemies found out, it might get dangerous for us."

Enzan nodded. "I can see that. Well, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"No!" Rockman said loudly. "You didn't! I'm just saying that we're more comfortable being seen as friends."

"And when you are alone?" asked Enzan, intrigued.

"Netto only calls me nii-san when he is either very scarred, stressed or he feels like being emotional. I bet you can guess how often THAT happens."

Enzan nodded. "I'm sure."

"So, we know that we are brothers, and we're more then perfectly fine with it. But we both have our own lives, and they're very different. Plus, I like being my brothers best friend, it's not something you hear very often!"

"No, I guess not." Said Enzan softly.

Blues looked at Netto as he paced to room. "Netto-kun, you're going to wear yourself out." He pointed out after ten minutes.

"I can't help it. I don't like being in here." Said Netto

"Well, I don't either, but aren't you a little tired?"

"No. I'm wondering why Rockman hasn't come yet."

"Netto-kun. Forgive me, but can't you just 'call' Rockman?" Blues asked

Netto blinked. "What, you mean psychically?" Blues nodded. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, there is WAY too much electrical stuff going on in this house. The way our link was explained to me, Rockman and I talk via electrical impulses, your house has so much current running through it, and Rockman and I are so far apart that it's technically impossible to hear each other."

Blues blinked, even though Netto couldn't see it. "So, magnetic fields?"

"Huh?"

"You and Rockman, when you talk however you do, that means that you're both susceptible to magnetic fields."

Netto blinked. "I… don't know. I never really though about it."

"Have you tried contacting Rockman lately?"

"Yeah, I tried a few minutes ago, I can't hear him."

/I wonder about that/ said a voice in his head.

Netto blinked and grinned. /Nii-san/ He thought loudly.

Blues was puzzled at Netto's random grin, but soon discovered the reason as the door whooshed open and Enzan came in, holding Netto's PET.

"Rockman!" Netto bounded towards Enzan snatching up his PET and talking with his navi excitedly.

"Yeah, glad to see you too." Said Enzan as he walked over to Blues. "You okay?" he asked

Blues nodded. "Yes, Enzan-sama. Netto-kun and I just got caught about two hours ago."

"Netto-kun?" Enzan raised an eyebrow.

An extremely fine red tinge appeared on his checked for a split second. "Well, he didn't like being called Netto-san, so…"

"Yeah, I understand." Enzan nodded. "Let's go back upstairs, it's cold down here."

"Yes, Enzan-sama."

Enzan turned to leave to room but was glomped by the overenthusiastic Neko boy before he could tell Netto to go. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou…"

"For what?" Enzan fought the heavy blush that was coming onto his cheeks.

Netto looked up at Enzan, still hugging him. "Because you got us out. Now, let's get out of here, I'm hungry!"

Rockman laughed. "Yeup! I can tell, maybe you should try not to wanderoff like that next time."

Netto ran out of the room. "Be quiet Rockman." Their little argument faded as they went down the hall.

"Enzan-sama, are you all right?" asked Blues.

Enzan shook his head. "I'm fine. Perfectly, fine. Go make sure they don't get lost."

"Yes, Enzan-sama." Blues went through the link that Enzan had opened to greet Rockman in his PET.

Enzan stayed behind for a few minutes, pondering the strange feeling he got when he was being hugged by Netto. He finally wrote it off as being sick and followed his comrades.

"It was nothing."

Valentines Chappie in a few days to make up for my absence :D

Read and review please!


	8. Happy Valentines Day

Netto woke up and grinned. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, ever since he saw the pink hair dye in the store he had been planning the actions he would take. Who knows, maybe Enzan would be so happy he wouldn't will him. Maybe.

Netto pulled out the dye and snuck into Enzan's room. He would have to be very quiet to pull off what he was going to do next. His eyes glittered with malice; maybe being part cat wasn't so bad after all.

Two hours later Netto left Enzan's bed room and went to destroy the evidence. Then he sneaked down stairs to gather the things for the next part of his plan. As he stood on tiptoe trying to get at the big bowl on Enzan's shelf, Rockman linked into the computer in the kitchen.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman yelled.

Netto had just precautious balanced to big bowl on his finger tips and Rockman's yell made him jerk. The porcelain bowl plummeted to earth but Netto stooped quickly enough to catch it before it met with anything. He sighed before he turned to yell at Rockman. "What did you do that for!"

Rockman crossed his arms. "You know perfectly well what. You dyed Enzan's hair!"

Netto shrugged and hopped off the stool to place the bowl on the counter. "So, you've know what I was gonna do for months now. Don't start yelling at me this late in time."

Rockman glared at Netto and Netto squatted on the floor to look at a cook book. "Netto-kun, Enzan is going to kill you."

"So, my life had been threatened by much scarier people Rockman." Said Netto still looking at the cook books.

"That's not the point! The point is…" Rockman finally took notice of what Netto was doing, "Uhhh, Netto-kun?" he asked

Netto finally found a cook book to his suiting and pulled it off the shelf. "Yeah?"

"Why are you planning now?" Rockman asked warily

Netto sighed. "I'm just making chocolate, today is Valentines you know."

"So, you're trying to poison him?" asked Rockman, incredulously.

Netto almost fell over. "NO! I'm trying to do something nice. Now go away, I don't want you here to insult my cooking."

Rockman tried again. "Netto-kun, you can't cook." He said

Netto glared at Rockman. "Says who?"

"Says your own mother. Netto-kun, last time you tried baking something it blew up. Mama thought we were under a virus attack!"

Netto blushed. "Rockman, just be quiet. I'm gonna do this and nothing will blow up. Okay?" he looked at Rockman.

Rockman sighed. "All right… if you say so Netto-kun."

Netto brightened up. "Besides! I'm not going to use the oven this time! I'm making fudge!"

Rockman facefaulted. "Right, I'm assured now."

Netto laughed and tied on an apron. "You know, the hair code for pink is 10011101101 if you're interested."

Rockman glared at Netto. "Like I'd stoop to your level." He huffed and exited the computer.

"Whatever you say nii-san." Laughed Netto

Netto followed the instructions as carefully as he possibly could, whether Rockman believed him or not he really did want it to turn out good. For his and Enzan's sake, because he painted a very thin line with dying Enzan's hair like that. He just hoped it was enough.

Rockman flew through the halls of the cyber mansion looking for Blues. He needed advice and he wanted to make sure that when he saw Enzan he didn't go after Netto. Rockman finally found Blues in the replica of Enzan's room looking at Enzan. Poor Blues appeared to be in shock.

Rockman came carefully into the room. "Uhhh, Blues?"

He saw Blues shoulders shake. Rockman winced and wondered if he was really angry. "Ahhh, listen Blues, this is just Netto-kun's idea of a joke, he really didn't mean anything by it, honest."

Blues turned to face Rockman and to Rockman's utter astonishment he was… "Laughing?"

Blues quickly regained his somber self. "Ah, yes, Rockman. I didn't see you."

Rockman looked at Blues strangely. "No, obviously not. Blues were you…." He was cut off.

"Netto-kun definitely has his way on holidays doesn't he?"

Rockman nodded. "Enzan-san was just too much of a target I guess. You're not mad?"

Blues shook his head. "Why would I be?" he asked

"N-no reason." Rockman replied.

"Maybe we should be in their little feud. Want to go to the new battlechip shop that opened in the new Cyber Mall?" Blues asked

"Sure! I definitely don't want to be here when he wakes up." Said Rockman

Blues sighed. "Also, Enzan still has some catnip from last time."

Rockman winced. "Okay let's go." He said quickly.

Blues blinked. "You're not going to tell Netto-kun?" he asked, surprised.

"Nope, if Enzan does use it, he deserves it!" said Rockman

Blues gave Rockman a smile. "Well, you do have a little malevolence to you." He said

Rockman looked a little awed at the fact that Blues was smiling ay him. He blushed and looked at the floor. "N-not really. I just…" Rockman never finished. "Let's go!" he said and linked into the mainstream net link.

Blues linked to catch up to Rockman leaving the two boys alone in the house.

Enzan stirred under his covers. Just recently getting over a cold, he was still stiff and somewhat sore from the days that he had been in bed. Netto, bring the caring person he was forced him to stay in bed the next day as well.

Actually, Netto had turned off Enzan's alarm clock, but that's a different story.

He woke up and got out of bed, yawning and walking to the medicine cabinet to get his cold medicine.

He looked into the mirror and his eyes widened, not in shock either.

"NETTO!"

Netto sniggered and put his now finished fudge into the fridge. He started to clean up the dished when he heard the slamming of a door upstairs and the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

He continued to scrub the sticky brown residue from the dished as Enzan came into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. His hair was flyaway and his eyes flashed with anger. "WHAT in the hell is THIS!" he said pointing to his head.

Netto didn't even look, he couldn't trust himself to look and not laugh, so instead he continued to wash the dished. "Happy Valentines Day, Enzan." He said cheerfully.

Enzan turned a bright shade of pink that matched nicely with his hair; he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before spinning around on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.

Enzan walked through the halls muttering to himself. He was so much more dignified then what Netto reduced him to. The pranks and all of the jokes, it was all so, so, childish! Why? Why on earth was such sport seen as cute and nice, even when it humiliated him so? Why, all of his subordinates would laugh if they saw him as he was around Netto, he already knew that he was the subject of their whispers and jokes behind his back, especially about his age.

Not to mention, Netto looked really cute in an apron.

Wait… what was that last thought again?

Enzan shook his head and went into the shower, maybe the dye would wash out.

Netto finished drying the dished and put them back into the places that he found them. Even though Enzan had a dish washer, he really didn't feel like trying to decipher the high tech device, and he sure wasn't going to try to operate it without doing so first. Bad images of bubbles all over the house were brought to mind…

After cleaning the dishes Netto walked into the main living room and flopped on the red couch. The piece of furniture was easily bigger then twice his size, but it was very comfy, perfect for naps.

Netto curled up around a black pillow and started to drift into slumber land when his head was immersed in the black velvet of another pillow.

"Is this permanent?" Enzan asked in a very calm voice

Netto struggled and pushed the pillow out of his face. Enzan loosened up and Netto gasped for breath. "What? No! It should come out in a few days. Give it time."

"A…. what?" he yelped

Netto shrugged. "Wear a hat if it bothers you that much."

It took all Enzan had not to punch Netto then and there. Instead he got an even worse idea. "So, uh… what were you doing in the kitchen?" Enzan asked

Netto smiled, looking very cat like. His tail twitched and his pupils dilated to become a accustomed with the light. "Mmmmm, why don't you go see?" he laughed

Enzan quickly turned around to hide his blush and started to walk to the kitchen. "I-I'll do that." He said

Enzan walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Sitting there was a pan filled with brown squares; they looked very nice too, though Enzan was very wary. Who knew if Netto put anything in them?

Then Enzan got a very evil idea. He silently snuck upstairs so as not to alert Netto.

Netto was watching TV on the couch when Enzan came back down stairs. Enzan brought in the plate of fudge and pointed at it. "You make these?"

Netto nodded. "Yeah, I got bored after dying your hair." He laughed.

Enzan sighed and flopped on the couch next to Netto. "So, I take it I'm inclined to eat some?"

Netto glared at Enzan. "Geez, it's not like anyone is forcing you to eat it." He huffed.

Enzan smiled. "Why don't you try some?" he said

Netto sighed, "Why, afraid I poisoned it?" he asked

Enzan didn't speak but took one of the squares and put it to his lips. He took a bit and ate it, he looked very surprised. "This is…… good!" he said finally

Netto didn't even pretend to not be hurt. "You sound like you have soooo much confidence." He said dryly

"Well, no but, Netto you don't strike me as one who can cook."

Netto shrugged. "I learned a bit from mama for the rare days that she is sick."

"Are you going to try one?" Enzan pressed.

Netto sighed and reached for one of the squares. He took the one nearest to him and ate it. Even he was surprised at how good it tasted. Not that he'd ever admit it, to anyone, ever.

Netto sighed and flumped back down onto the couch on his side. He was exhausted from the past few days of taking care of Enzan and making sure that the boy wasn't going to kill him. He just wished he could fall asleep right then and there.

Enzan started to scratch him behind the ears making Netto even more relaxed. "H-hey, stop…" he said sleepily.

Enzan smiled but did not stop.

Netto tried to raise his hand to swat Enzan's away but found he couldn't. "W-wh…… catnip again? Darn it Enzan!" he said weakly. "Can't you be more original?" he asked

Netto felt Enzan's arms pull him around and set his head into his lap. "Why change a tactic when it works well?" he said

Netto had nothing to say to that and didn't even bother to try. "Pissed off about the pink hair." He grinned

Enzan continued to pet Netto and Netto's tail twitched lazily. "Yes, but at least I can keep an eye on you, for once."

Netto glared at him. "Why are you going to do when I'm not Neko anymore?" he asked sarcastically.

Enzan sighed. "I guess I'll have to think of something else then."

Netto yawned and started to fall asleep. Enzan bent down and put his face very close to Netto's. "Netto?"

"Hmm?" he asked, quite out of it.

Enzan brushed his lips lightly against Netto's. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Rockman and Blues returned three hours later after stopping by a net hair salon and after much begging from Rockman, Blues had agreed to dye his hair pink for the duration of the day.

"You look really good Blues, it matches you outfit!" Rockman said laughing

Blues groaned. "Somehow I don't think I'll strike terror into the hearts of my enemies with pink hair."

They found Netto and Enzan asleep, Netto curled up in Enzan's lap and Enzan's hand resting on Netto's head, with the TV playing softly in the back ground.

Blues turned off the TV and exited the room. "So Rock, got any plans for tonight?" he asked

"Nope! What do you want to do?"

"Well, I happen to know about this club in Ameroupe…" he started

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I really shouldn't update because I got like NO reviews on my last chapter but happy Valentines Day to you all :D Oh, this chapter, is ALL DIGI KITTY'S FAULT


	9. Netto's Parents

Netto and Enzan were expecting Netto's parents at any moment. After much spying Haruka had finally found out the real reason her son was not at home and arranged to visit the boys with Yuuichiro in tow. Netto was secretly glad his parents were coming; he really missed his mom, even though he would never tell anyone. Netto was curled up next to Enzan, after Valentine's the two had fully embraced the concept of cuddling, and Netto could tell Enzan needed someone to vent his daily work issues to.

They were on the couch talking and playing a game of checkers, which Enzan was winning. Enzan was telling Netto of his day at work and how the CEO of the Jawaii branch was being annoying and telling him off for being a kid.

"I'm his boss, dammit!" said Enzan, he was really steamed. He put a piece down to accentuate his point, also making a new king.

Netto nodded and placed his own captured piece over it to signify its new status.

"He actually had the nerve to tell me I made a bad company decision? Who does he think I am?" he said, putting down another piece.

"He obviously doesn't know your prowess in checkers," growled Netto.

Enzan let the sarcastic comment fly over his head. "If I was in charge of that branch he would have been terminated months ago. Why on earth does he think he can get away with such, such…" Enzan struggled to find the word to express his displeasure.

"Indecency?" offered Rockman.

Netto shot his twin a dirty look as Enzan ranted on. "Yes, thank you Rockman. Furthermore, why does he think being 13 is a bad thing? It makes me no more or less then any of them. Hell, I probably have more degrees then all of them put together!" he slammed another piece on the board.

"Okay, I think you've beaten me and the board into submission, why don't we stop for now?" asked Netto, a little annoyed.

Enzan sighed and nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea." He said, picking up the checker pieces and sliding them into the tin box that they were held in.

Just then the giant door bell resounded through the hall. Netto got up and ran to the door as fast as he could while Enzan finished cleaning up.

Netto opened the door and was instantly gathered in a crushing hug. He didn't even struggle, which was rare for him, but instead looked at his mom and grinned. "Shouldn't we go inside?" he asked.

Haruka nodded and Yuuichiro led them inside, shutting the door. Haruka took her son's new appearance in a stride and just continued to hold him. "Mama, you okay?" Netto asked, his voice a little strained from the lack of oxygen.

She let him go and looked his up and down. "So, you're okay? No dangerous three month mission?" she asked.

Netto shook his head. "Nope, just the Neko Virus, it's all nii-san's fault anyway. You can blame him." Netto grinned.

"Hey!" Rockman's voice came from a wall monitor. "That's not very nice."

Netto stuck his tongue out at him. Haruka smiled and relaxed. "As long as you're safe," she said.

Netto blinked. "The ears and tail don't make you worry?" he asked, a little surprised.

Haruka giggled, "Papa said you'd be fine as soon as the virus was caught, so I'm not worrying."

Enzan came up on the foursome. "Interesting mom," Enzan muttered in Netto's ear.

Netto shrugged and smiled. Blues cleared his throat and all attention was turned to him. "Since Netto-kun's parents are staying for the day, I was wondering if you'd all like to actually come inside?" he asked.

Yuuichiro laughed and nodded. "Yes Blues, thank you for the invitation."

They all walked into the large living room and Haruka gasped. "My goodness, I think our whole house could fit in here!" she said, laughing.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He said quietly to Rockman.

Enzan smiled, always the gracious host. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Does anyone wish for anything to eat?" he asked.

Haruka nodded. "I could make curry," she winked at Netto.

Netto's ears perked up. "Really?" he gasped.

"That is, if Enzan-kun let's me use his kitchen," she nodded at Enzan.

Enzan looked a little surprised. "Well, that's fine with me; I was just thinking more of ordering something."

Netto shook his head. "No way! Mama's cooking is the best!" he said enthusiastically.

Yuuichiro nodded. "I'm inclined to agree there, she does have very good culinary skills."

Haruka put a hand to her lips. "Oh stop it you two."

Enzan nodded to Haruka. "Yes, you can use the kitchen if you wish. I know that we have all the ingredients for curry, if you wish Blues can tell you where they are."

Haruka winked. "I've got a better idea, how about you two help me make it," she said.

Netto jumped up and threw his hands into the air. "Yay!" he yelled.

"I'm not so sure," Enzan started. But Netto came over and threw an arm around him.

"Of course he's sure, he'll help. Won't you?" he asked Enzan, giving him a big eyed pout that he discovered Enzan couldn't say no to.

Enzan sighed. "Fine, I'll help."

Haruka nodded, "All right, then show me where the kitchen is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruka, Netto and Enzan were all in aprons and standing around the large pot peeling potatoes.

"So, Enzan-kun, do you go to school?" asked Haruka.

Enzan shook his head. "No, I graduated with a bachelor's degree in business when I was ten, curtsey of my father."

Haruka looked a bit put out by his cold answer. "O-oh." She said, still trying to grin.

Netto rolled his eyes. "Enzan may be a little snobby at first, but he's really nice, mama."

Enzan growled and threw a potato skin at him. Netto laughed and put up his hands in defense. Haruka smiled and looked a little more at ease.

After Haruka made the base for the curry she instructed the boys to leave so she could finish the curry. When Netto asked why, she only winked and said "It's a secret."

So Netto and Enzan went back out into the big living room leaving Haruka to her own devices.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Enzan went back out into the living room where Yuuichiro was sitting and typing away on his laptop. He looked up when Netto and Enzan entered the room and smiled warmly at them, "Welcome back boys, did Haruka kick you out?" he asked.

Netto blinked, "How did you know?" he asked.

"Because, your mother always kicks people out right before she finished cooking a meal. She always makes something unexpected for dessert. Trust me; I don't think I've ever finished cooking a meal with Haruka before."

Rockman laughed, "I believe it."

Netto sat down next to his papa and peered at the computer screen. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"A way to find the Neko-Virus," he said.

"Any idea where it is?" asked Enzan.

"Unfortunately not, we've checked the internet everywhere, and I'm afraid the only conclusion I can come up with is that the Neko Virus is not on a public site," he said.

"So what? You mean it was stolen?" asked Enzan.

Yuuichiro shrugged, "It's most certainly a possibility."

Netto groaned, "Who would steal the Neko Virus and why?" he asked.

"I can think of a few reasons, mostly to cause mass panic. But before we think of motive, we need a suspect and we need proof that the virus was stolen in the first place," said Yuuichiro.

"Meaning, I'm still going to stay here for an indefinite amount of time?" asked Netto.

"Yes, but are you complaining?" Yuuichiro asked.

Netto blushed and to Yuuichiro's surprise, so did Enzan. "No, not really," Netto said quickly.

Yuuichiro laughed, "I thought as much."

Before Netto could reply Haruka came from the kitchen and waved around a wooden spoon. "Time for dinner boys!" she said.

Netto smelled the spices in the air and grinned, "Curry!" he cheered and bolted into the dining room.

"Better hurry up, Enzan-kun, or he'll eat it all," Haruka winked.

Enzan blinked, it was odd to have a family with him after so many years of being alone. "Oh, okay," he said.

"Shall we go in, dear?" Yuuichiro asked offering Haruka his arm.

Haruka giggled, "Oh you," she said taking his arm and letting him lead her into the dining room.

Enzan stood there and watched the couple go to the home cooked dinner, he stared blankly for about a minute before the sound of Blues' voice startled him out of his daydream.

"Enzan-sama, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine Blues," he said.

Before Blues could reply, Netto came out with a mouth full of curry, "Come on, or I'll eat it all," he said grabbing Enzan's wrist and pulling him into the room.

Enzan sat on one side of the small square table. The last time he remembered eating there was about two months before his mom died. He preferred the small table to the big ones, not that it mattered because he normally took his meals in his study anyway. Yuuichiro started the conversation. "So, Enzan, care to tell us anything about what happening in the Net Police HQ?" he asked.

Enzan cleared his throat. "Well, actually things have been very slow. No new mafia's very little activity in the Undernet; it's been going on for a few months now."

Yuuichiro looked a little put out, "Hmmm," he said.

"What do you mean by Hmmm, papa?" asked Rockman.

"Well, I just find it odd that almost all criminal activity stopped after the Neko Virus disappeared," he said.

Netto blinked, "Does this have anything to do with me?" he asked with his mouth full of curry.

Yuuichiro chuckled, "No, forget I said anything, let's finish our meal."

Enzan followed the suggestion but was worried about Yuuichiro's sudden change of topic. Why was he worried?

After supper was over Haruka smiled and brought out a large pound cake that was baking in the oven while they ate. The hot confection melted on Enzan's tongue as he ate it, it was one of the most delicious things he had ever eaten.

"Mmmm, mama, this is great!" said Netto.

Yuuichiro smiled, "So this is what you were making," he said.

"Yes, if I let the boys stay in the kitchen then Netto might have eaten all the batter," she said laughing.

Netto pretended to be hurt, "That's not true," he pouted, his ears ebbing a little.

Rockman giggled, "Yes it is, you always steal the cookie dough when mom makes cookies and you sneak the icing when she makes cake."

Netto crossed his arms, "No one asked you Rockman," he said.

Haruka smiled, "Now now, no arguing at the table."

"Yes mama," Rockman and Netto said together.

After everything was eaten, or places in baggies Netto and Enzan started to wash the dishes while Haruka and Yuuichiro went into another room to talk. Enzan washed while Netto dried, and Netto took care to make sure he wasn't too close to the sink.

"Hey, Enzan, are you curious as to what papa is worried about?" Netto asked after three dishes.

Enzan nodded, "Yes, but your dad won't tell us anything if he doesn't want to."

"We can go eavesdrop," Netto suggested.

"Netto-kun!" said Rockman.

Before Rockman could scold Netto, Enzan shook his head. "No, he'll tell us in due time, besides, don't you think it's rude to spy on your father?"

"Yes," Rockman said dubiously.

Netto ignored him, "I know, but I can't help but think that this is all centered around the disappearance of the Neko Virus somehow."

Enzan shrugged, "Netto, you just have to take things one day at a time."

"So you think I'm right?" he asked.

Enzan sighed, "Yes, but we'll find out soon enough."

Netto made a face, "I hate being patient," he said.

Enzan laughed and splashed him lightly with water, "I know that."

Before Haruka and Yuuichiro left, Haruka gave Enzan and Netto both bone crushing hugs. Neither boy minded very much and Enzan was very touched that Haruka cared.

"Now, I'm going to be visiting you two on a weekly basis, keep safe until then okay?" she said.

Enzan and Netto nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, ma'am," said Blues.

"I'm counting on you, Blues-kun," Haruka said, smiling at the red navi.

Blues nodded and smiled back.

Yuuichiro ruffled his son's hair. "You be good, I'll see you soon," he said.

Netto nodded, "Bye, papa."

"Bye Netto, and bye Enzan-kun, see you soon as well," Yuuichiro said.

"Bye, Hikari Hakase," Enzan said, giving him a polite bow.

"Please, call me Yuuichiro-san if anything at all."

"Yes, Yuuichiro-san," Enzan said, smiling.

"Bye you two!" Haruka waved at them from the car window, "Be careful and no getting into trouble."

Enzan snorted after the car drove off. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

Netto glared at Enzan and tackled him as soon as they were inside, the start yet another one of their many pillow wars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I UPDATED! WITH A PLOT! Yes, it's true, the lovely PWP fic of Trouble With Insolent Neko's now has a plot. Nota very good one, but hopefully it will work.

So, read and review and give love for one of my oldest fics. And thanks so much to my reviewers! I love nothing more then getting reviews, the more you review me the faster I update. Ciao for now


	10. Delilah

A few days later, Rockman and Blues were in the internet talking. It was a nice change of pace from how they normally interacted, which was by battling. Rockman discovered that Blues was a very good conversation partner and an even better friend. Something he never really tried to find out before.

"So, what do you think about Netto-kun and Enzan-san?" asked Rockman.

"Think?" asked Blues.

"Well, yeah. I mean they seem to be very close lately," said Rockman.

Blues shook his head, "Ah Rockman, you give me too much credit. Enzan-sama says very little to me. I just know that he seems to like your operator very much."

"Seems to?" asked Rockman laughing.

"What?" asked Blues.

"Never mind," said Rockman shaking his head. "Hey Blues, can you do me a favor?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, I can try," he said.

"Can you please try and get Enzan to let Netto go outside?" Rockman asked.

"Why doesn't Netto-kun ask?"

"He has. Enzan-san is convinced that Netto-kun is going to hurt himself," said Rockman.

"Wouldn't he?" asked Blues.

Rockman shook his head, "You guys give Netto-kun too little credit. He just wants to go outside. He's already done it and really didn't get into too much trouble. Please Blues? He'll listen to you."

Blues laughed hollowly, "Enzan-sama doesn't listen to a thing I say. He didn't even start thinking of me as a sentient being before we met you. I didn't think of myself as a sentient being before we met you."

Rockman frowned, "Come on Blues, I know Enzan-san listens to you. Please? For my sanity?" he asked.

Blues smiled, "He's been complaining?"

"Every day," said Rockman.

Blues nodded, "All right, for your sanity."

Rockman laughed, "Thanks."

There was silence. "Hey Blues?" Rockman asked.

"Yes Rockman?"

"What do you think of Netto-kun and Enzan-san's relationship?" Rockman asked.

"Relationship?"

"Oh come on, you're not that blind," Rockman said.

Blues shook his head, "No, I'm not. Well, I think that they like each other very much."

There was a longer pause this time.

"Hey Blues?" Rockman asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of our relationship?" asked Rockman.

Blues sighed. "I think we're friends."

"Oh…" said Rockman, very disappointed.

"That like each other very much," finished Blues.

Rockman brought his head back up, and he smiled. He boldly put his head on Blues' shoulder and relaxed into it when Blues didn't object. "Yeah, me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto walked out of the house and ran across town to the same park that he and Rockman went to before. "Yes!" he cheered.

"Calm down, Netto-kun," said Rockman.

Netto laughed and continued to run into the forest, "Awww, you're a spoilsport Rockman."

"And you're out by yourself. Netto-kun, if you get hurt then no one is here to help you," he said.

Netto rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said and spotted a riverbank not to far ahead from where they were. He went over to it and lied down on the grassy embankment. He stretched out in the sun and placed his PET beside him to let Rockman see the scenery.

"Pretty," he said.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Behind them there was a rustling of leaves and someone followed them out into the sunlight. "Hey," said a voice.

Netto sat up to see Delilah and Buddy looking down on him. "Hey," he said back.

Buddy gave him a sloppy kiss in response, making Netto giggle. He rubbed Buddy behind his floppy ears and Delilah took a seat next to Netto. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

She smiled, "Well, I can't complain. I must say it's a very nice day."

Netto nodded and fell onto his back, "Yeah, I'm glad I don't have a mission today," he said.

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "Mission?" she asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeup, a mission. Rockman and I are Net Police!" he said proudly.

Delilah put a hand to her chest in fake shock. "My goodness! Two kids like you doing such dangerous work? I swear I'll never get used to this country."

"I'm not a kid," Netto muttered.

"Ah yes. What do you do Delilah-san?" Rockman asked to save his little brother from saying something he would regret.

"I am a government agent from America that is looking for a top secret virus," she winked.

Netto laughed, "No really, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm an English school teacher for the local High School. I've been teaching here for about a year," she said.

"Wow, that's cool. Do you like it here?" he asked.

Delilah nodded, "I like it here very much, but I do miss my home country very much."

"How long do you plan on spending is Japan?" asked Rockman.

"Oh no more then a few years. I miss my family and friends, I want to see them again," she said.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, I can relate."

Delilah raised her eyebrow again, "Oh, how so?" she asked.

Netto realized his mistake, "Well, I ummm. Well, truth be told I actually am on a mission and I haven't seen any of my friends for awhile now. I'm just having a break today," said Netto quickly.

"Yeup!" Rockman agreed.

"Oh, is that so," said Delilah slyly. "Well, I'm sure Japan appreciates your efforts."

Netto blushed, "Thanks," he mumbled.

Buddy sighed and put his head in Netto's lap. Netto continued to stroke his ears in silence.

After about ten minutes Delilah stood up. "Well, I think Buddy and I better get going. It was nice seeing you again Netto-chan," she held out her hand.

Netto took it and smiled, "Thanks. Nice seeing you again too."

Buddy whined and pulled on Netto's sleeve. Delilah laughed, "I guess someone isn't ready to day good bye quite yet."

Netto laughed, "Its okay."

"Say, I have an idea. Are you doing anything this afternoon?" she asked.

Netto shook his head.

"Do you want to come over my house for something to drink? I made some cookies this morning and I really don't have anyone to share them with. I think eating all that might be bad for my body," she laughed.

/Well, do you think it's okay/ Netto asked Rockman.

/I don't see the harm/ Rockman answered.

"Sure!" said Netto. "That sounds like fun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto followed Delilah to her house. It was a nice walk and in the warm, spring weather Netto felt a piece for the first time since he saw his parents. "My house isn't too nice, but it does its job," Delilah said.

Rockman said, "I'm sure your house is very nice."

"Oh, that's sweet. It's amazing how nice you are," Delilah said.

"You mean, human like?" Rockman asked.

"I sorry, I never intended to…" Delilah trailed off.

Rockman realized his mistake, "Oh, no, I mean that as a joke," Rockman said. "Are there many navis in America?"

"Not the job I work in. However, I know that navis are popular in other places," Delilah made a face.

"What's wrong?" asked Netto.

"It's so weird talking about navis as if they're toys. I mean they, Rockman is a sentient being," she said.

Rockman laughed, "Its okay, I'm used to it. You'd be amazed at how many people actually don't care."

Delilah shook her head. "That's sad," she said and Buddy whined his agreement.

Netto and Rockman laughed "Don't worry about it," Rockman said.

They walked down a cherry tree filled lane and Delilah pointed to a small one floor house painted an off white with green shutters. "I live here," she said.

"Wow, its cool," Netto said.

"You can come in you know. I assure you it's nicer inside," Delilah said, motioning to the door.

Rockman laughed and Netto followed Delilah into her house. It was small on the inside too, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a small kitchen and dining room combination. "Are you thirsty?" she asked.

Netto nodded, "Do you have milk?" he asked.

Rockman laughed quietly so only Netto could hear. /Shut up/ Netto said.

/Sorry, it's just funny/ Rockman replied.

/No it's not/ Netto said grumpily.

"Here," Delilah handed him a glass, snapping then out of their argument.

Netto looked up, a little startled. "Oh, thank you," he said.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

Netto blushed, "Not much, why?"

"Because, you had a very intent look on your face," she said.

Netto took a sip of the milk, "Oh, heh, nope I wasn't thinking about anything!" he said brightly.

Delilah gave him a strange look.

/Careful Netto-kun, she's smarter then she looks. You're making her suspicious/ Rockman warned.

/I know, she's making me a little nervous/ Netto answered back.

"So, Netto-kun, how long have you been on your current mission?" Delilah asked.

"Huh, what?" Netto asked.

"You said you were on a mission, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah that!" he laughed nervously. "Well, actually for a few months."

Delilah nodded, "Ah, that explains why you looked so sad when we saw you," she said, sitting on the couch.

"I looked sad?" Netto asked.

Delilah motioned next to her and Netto took a seat. "Yes, Buddy could tell, he just went straight for you as soon as we got in the park," she said.

"Well, I'm not really sad. I mean I miss my friends but I don't mind missing school," he said brightly.

Delilah laughed, "No, I'm sure you don't. What kid would? But if you're not sad, then why did Buddy come to you like that, I wonder?" she put her finger to her lips in an over exaggerated guessing gesture.

"What do you mean, Delilah-san?" asked Rockman.

"Well, Buddy normally doesn't like other people. In fact, he makes it a point to avoid other people when we go to the park. That's why I go during the weekdays when I'm not at work or on my break. You see, it takes Buddy months to warm up to people, and yet he just came right to you two. So I wonder what sparked his mood change?" she asked, glancing at Netto.

Netto blushed and sipped his milk, "I wonder," he said nervously.

"Because, you know the only animals on this planet Buddy likes are cats. He's even afraid of other dogs, isn't that funny?" Delilah continued on.

Netto shifted and nodded, busying himself with the milk that was in his hands.

Delilah was done beating around the bush. "You know Netto-kun, when I first saw you being chased by Buddy, I could have sworn you ran on all fours."

Netto chocked on his milk and started to cough. Delilah patted him on the back trying to help him breathe. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she murmured.

Netto took in a few big gulps of air for good measure, "No, no it's okay."

"Who are you, Delilah-san," Rockman asked.

"Everything I said I was," she winked.

"That's cryptic," Rockman said dryly.

"I'm sorry boys, I know this is startling for you, but when I said I was an undercover agent, I wasn't lying. But when I also said I was a school teacher, I wasn't lying. You see, I'm here trying to capture the Neko Virus and I learned from a good source that there was one case of the virus getting out," she said.

"What do you mean?" Netto asked.

"Well, I mean I found out that there is one case of the virus that can be detected on computer sensors," she explained.

Netto turned white and Rockman started to panic.

"Hear me out before you do anything, I have no intention of harming you," she said. Buddy trotted over and jumped on the couch. He lied down and set his head in Netto's lap, whining. "See," she pointed to Buddy.

Netto started to pet him with trembling fingers, he wouldn't say it but he was suddenly very afraid. He nodded his consent and Rockman calmed down a little.

Delilah smiled, "Thanks. Okay, when I heard this I said 'How can this be? All of the navi's are vaccinated against the Neko Virus. There shouldn't be any case.' My informant said, 'No navi cases, but we do know of one human case.' I asked him how such a thing could be…" Netto opened his mouth but Delilah held up her hands. "He couldn't tell me. And I won't ask, I promise. However we've been watching out for the one who was infected. Imagine my surprise when I found you in the park," she smiled.

"So, that's why you're here?" Rockman asked.

"Yes, and I know that you two must be having an extremely difficult time, I know. But since you are the only case then it's only natural the Neko Virus would be around here somewhere," she said.

"Why?" asked Netto.

"Because, if it can't infect anything else, then why would it go anywhere else? Which brings me to the point, have either of you seen anything?" she asked.

Netto and Rockman shook their heads. "No, there have been no traces anywhere for months."

Delilah smiled sadly, "I thought that might be the case."

Rockman remembered what their papa had told them before, "We do know something, though."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Papa said it wasn't on a public site," Rockman explained.

Delilah's eyes flashed, "It was stolen," she hissed.

"We think so," Rockman said.

Delilah sighed, "Oh, boys I'm so sorry for bringing you into this. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Netto laughed, "What do you mean? We would cross paths eventually anyways. Glad to know you're an ally," he said.

Delilah smiled and petted Buddy. "Yes, that is a small comfort. Well Netto-chan, at least I know someone I can come to if I need help."

Netto nodded, "Always."

Delilah gave him another look, "So, if you really are infected, then how come you don't look any different?" she asked.

Netto blushed, "Actually I do, I just know how to hide it," he laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?" Delilah asked.

Netto took off his hood and baseball cap. Delilah's eyes widened and Buddy barked and jumped on Netto trying to lick his now exposed ears. As Netto was knocked over his tail came from the inside pocket of his hoodie and he vainly tried to push the large St. Bernard off.

"In all my years," Delilah breathed in English.

Rockman laughed, "You've taken it better then some."

"Buddy," Netto pushed at the large dog. "Get off."

Delilah pulled Buddy off and shook her head disbelievingly. "Well, I must say that was unexpected."

Netto blushed, "Well, it's Rockman's fault anyway."

"Hey!" Rockman said.

Delilah laughed as Netto pulled on his cap but she didn't ask what they meant. That would come later, "So, will we keep in touch?" she asked.

Netto nodded, "Definitely, if we learn anything we'll come to you."

"And I'll tell you if something happens," she said. "But don't get into trouble without me," she joked.

Rockman scoffed, "Like that would ever happen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I remember getting a request for more RockmanxBlues from someone so I put in a little tid bit for ya! Oh and, PLOT YAAAAAAY! Okies then, hope you enjoyed, you know the drill R and R if you want more!


	11. Arguments

Netto made his way back to Enzan's mansion slowly, mulling over what had just happened.

"Think we can trust Delilah?" Rockman asked.

Netto shook his head, "I don't know," he said. "What do you think?"

"I asked first," Rockman said.

Netto sighed, "I want to believe her." He thought silently for a few minutes, "Yeah, I think we can trust her."

Rockman nodded, "I agree. She doesn't seem to be the kind of person to go back on her word."

"So we won't tell Enzan?" Netto asked.

Rockman nodded vigorously, "Not yet."

"He'd probably ban me from ever going outside again," Netto said dryly.

Rockman laughed, "Probably not," he agreed.

They talked about net battling techniques the rest of the way to Enzan's house. When the large building loomed into view both of them sighed at the same time.

"He's going to guess something happened as soon as we walk in, isn't he?" Netto asked.

Rockman nodded, "Probably. At the very least he will ask what we did today."

Netto made a face, "He like a mom."

Rockman laughed, "You better not tell him that."

Netto smiled and walked up to the door, "Don't worry. When I want to die I'll say that." Netto opened the door and walked inside the mansion.

"Hello?" Rockman called out.

"In here!" Enzan called from the living room. Netto went into the living room to find Enzan sprawled across the couch, very un-Enzan like.

"You okay?" Netto asked tentatively.

"No," Enzan grunted.

"What's wrong?" Netto asked, sitting next to Enzan on the couch.

"Ever since you left the Net Police because of you current," Enzan paused. "Issues, there have been a lot of missions."

Netto frowned, "Maybe I…"

"Don't finish that," Enzan said. "You do not need to be out anymore then you already are. Much less in the open around people who know you."

/We're not mentioning Delilah/ Netto said to Rockman.

/Nope/ Rockman agreed.

"Well, if you're so stressed then maybe you need help of some kind," Netto suggested.

Enzan raised his eyebrow, "You really care that much? That's rare."

Netto blushed and looked away, "Not really, you just work too much. It makes you less fun to be around."

Blues smiled and Rockman caught it. "Rough day?" he asked quietly.

"Try rough week," Blues said.

"Crabby?" Rockman asked.

"Let's put it this way, his attitude is like Netto-kun just waking up, only all day," Blues replied.

"Ouch," Rockman said.

"Come on Enzan, this pace is going to kill you," Netto said, genuinely worried.

Enzan shrugged. "I don't care, I've handled worse."

Netto put his ears back and pinned Enzan to the couch. "So what!" he said. "You can't laugh it off like you're okay. Want to know why you got sick? It's because you do nothing but work!"

"He's probably right," Blues muttered.

Enzan pushed Netto off of him and glared at the brunette. "I can do whatever I damn well please. I don't need someone telling me how to live my life."

"Yes you do!" Netto hissed. "You think I live dangerously. You should look at the way you live from an outside view; if I did half the things you did would you yell at me?"

Enzan looked startled. He thought about it and agreed with Netto mentally, however he was not going to loose this argument. "No, because what I do is for the better of other people."

"Really? If that's so, then let me go on a mission. That's for the better of other people as well," Netto said crossing his arms.

Enzan opened his mouth and gaped like a fish.

"My god, Netto-kun won an argument, against Enzan-san of all people," Rockman said to blues.

Blues smiled sadly, "I saw this one coming from a mile away."

Rockman nodded, "He kinda did walk into it, didn't he."

Enzan looked annoyed, "Listen, that's different…" he said.

"How!" Netto asked before he could finish.

"Because, I don't need a babysitter, unlike you!" Enzan yelled.

Netto looked at him with a brief hurt expression in his eyes. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. I'm going upstairs," he said and walked out of the room.

"Way to go Enzan-sama," Blues said to his operator.

"I didn't mean it like that…" he said.

"Enzan-san, Netto-kun isn't one to take insults like that lightly. Maybe you should apologize?" Rockman suggested gently.

Enzan's eyes hardened and he crossed his arms. "Like I would ever apologize to him," he said.

Rockman shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Blues put his hand on Rockman's shoulder. "Maybe we should leave for a little while," he said silently.

"But they'll kill each other!" Rockman answered.

Blues shook his head, "Trust me, they need to be alone."

Rockman looked at Blues' face and sighed. "I guess you're right."

Blues smiled and the two navi's left the house to let their operators sort out their problems.

Netto had flung himself on his bed and he waited for his brother to come console him. Rockman never came and Netto was even more hurt then he was before. Didn't his navi care?

He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Stupid Enzan," he muttered.

It's not like the jerk was worth his thoughts anyway. Right?

Enzan lay on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He knew he hurt Netto when he said that, but it was true, right? Why should he apologize for simply stating the truth?

Besides, he had said much meaner things to other people. It wasn't like being rude was new for him.

But, those people didn't matter.

Netto did.

He sat up cursing himself, as much as he hated to admit it, the younger boy mattered to him very much.

"Curse my conscience," he said.

Enzan found Netto lying on his bed muttering to himself. The one thing he could make out was, "That stupid Enzan."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Enzan asked, coming into the room.

Netto sat up, startled. "E-enzan!" Then his expression darkened. "What are you doing here?"

Enzan gave him a crooked smile. "I guess I deserved that."

Netto glared at him and flopped back on his bed. "Here to babysit me?"

Enzan winced, Netto really was hurt by that remark. "Sorry about that."

Netto's ears flipped to Enzan's voice. "Does my hearing deceive me?" he asked sarcastically. "Is the almighty Enzan-sama apologizing?"

Enzan glared at Netto. "Hey, I came up here to apologize. I'm trying to be nice!"

"You're not just doing what Rockman and Blues told you to?" Netto asked a little surprised.

"No, I haven't seen them since the argument," Enzan replied.

Netto sat up and Enzan joined him on the bed. "So, you really mean it?" Netto asked.

Enzan nodded, "Of course I mean it. You mean a lot to me, Netto."

Netto gave him a goofy smile, "Really?"

Enzan rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Really really?" Netto giggled.

Enzan sighed and pulled Netto into his lap and started to play with his ears. "Really really, now will you shut up about it?"

Netto leaned into Enzan touch, purring. "Sorry, I'm just getting over the shock that you actually apologized on your own."

"You're worth it," Enzan said.

"Really?"

"Shut up."

The routine of normalcy returned to the household for a few precious days. Enzan went to work, Netto stayed home. Rockman listened to Netto complain and in turn he complained to Blues who in the end tried to make things as fair as he possibly could.

It wasn't exactly the ideal way of life but it was enough that it let Enzan and Netto mull over their ever growing emotions. Rockman and Blues were definitely more in tune to what was going on, but that was always the case so it didn't bother them all that much. What was annoying was when it seemed that the two would have nothing to do with each other just for the sake of an argument, which they had been having a lot of lately.

"Can't they just not argue, for one day," Rockman sighed to Blues one night.

"Rockman, it's in their personality to argue. I think it's why they became friends," Blues said with a hint of a smile.

Rockman crossed his arms. "But it's getting really annoying," he said exsperatedly.

Blues frowned. "You're not this stressed very often Rockman, what's wrong?"

"Netto-kun," Rockman said darkly.

Blues raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Don't misunderstand, he's not doing it on purpose, but…" Rockman tried to explain it.

"His thoughts?" Blues asked.

"Yes and no. More so his emotions. I can tell when he's upset, sad, scared, or really if he has an extreme emotion then I can feel it. Same goes with him for me, it's kinda like our thoughts but not really," Rockman said.

"So, you can sense his emotions for Enzan?" Blues asked, a little surprised.

"Kinda," Rockman said. "I mean it's not like I'm hypersensitive to him. It's just when he's really upset or really happy. Most of the time it's fine," Rockman said.

"So when they argue," Blues mused. "Netto-kun gets really upset and you have to help calm him down or you feel it too,"

Rockman nodded. "It's not quite that black and white, but it's close enough."

"That's what the link does?" Blues asked.

"That, and it saves our lives when we fight," Rockman smiled.

"Ah," Blues said. "Well, I can't really tell you anything but to wait it out, maybe something will happen soon that will calm them down."

"I hope so," Rockman sighed.

"Hey, Rockman, can I ask you something?" Blues said suddenly.

"Aside from the question you just asked me?" Rockman smiled. "Sure."

"Do you ever regret having the link?" he asked.

Rockman shook his head. "No, first of all it wasn't my decision and it was made to keep me alive. I can't regret something that was done to save my life. Second of all, I like being close to Netto-kun in some way. Because he's human and I'm a navi we can't really be together. I guess the link is as close as we'll get."

Blues nodded, "That makes sense. You're very calm about all of this."

"You mean all of the arguing?" Rockman asked.

Blues nodded.

"No so much calm as hiding it well."

"Then why don't you tell Netto-kun?" Blues asked. "I'm sure he would understand."

Rockman shook his head. "No, I don't want to put that kind of guilt on him. He doesn't even realize he's doing it and he has enough problems right now."

"Who has problems?" Netto asked from the com link.

Rockman and Blues jumped at the intrusion. Netto smiled slyly. "Oh, am I intruding on something?"

"Don't be silly Netto-kun," Rockman said. "We're talking about how annoying you and Enzan get when you argue."

Netto stuck his tongue out at them and crossed his arms. "He starts it."

Rockman sighed. "Netto-kun, no one starts anything. You two just argue. It's the way you talk for some reason."

"Well if he would just stop being so," Netto searched for the right word. "Annoying, then maybe I wouldn't be so…"

"Annoying?" Rockman asked.

"Shut up," Netto muttered.

"Netto-kun, if Enzan-sama is being as annoying as you say then maybe you should just try and talk to him instead of picking a fight," Blues said.

"I don't pick fights with Enzan…" Netto said.

"Yes you do," Rockman and Blues retorted.

"And he does the same with you," Rockman pointed out.

"Whatever," Netto said and walked away from the monitor.

"Think he'll listen?" Rockman asked.

"Who knows? Maybe Enzan-sama has already come to the conclusion himself."

Netto walked down the halls muttering to himself. He didn't pick fights with Enzan, he just said stupid stuff that makes him angry.

'Then why are you the first one to talk most of the time,' a tiny voice in his head asked him.

Netto brushed that thought away and walked towards his room. Before he could make it Enzan caught up with him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Netto, we need to talk," Enzan said.

"I don't feel like it," Netto said and walked towards the door.

Enzan sighed and grabbed Netto's tail making the smaller boy spin around and glare at Enzan.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I want to talk. Were you aware that you're driving your brother insane by being mad at me all the time?" Enzan asked heatedly.

Netto blinked, "N-no… who told you that?"

"Rockman did, well, he told Blues and I happened to overhear," Enzan said.

"You were eavesdropping," Netto said flatly.

"You'd be amazed at what our navi's tell each other about us," Enzan said.

"What do you mean by I'm driving him crazy?" Netto asked.

"I mean, when you're mad at me he feels it. Netto, arguing like this isn't being fair to our navis. I just want to know here and now, what's wrong?"

Netto's eyes flashed angrily. "Enzan, I know you tell me that you don't want to ruin our friendship or whatever the hell we have, but you have to back off. I want to try and do whatever I possibly can while this stupid virus is out and you're making that very difficult. I can't go on missions, I can't hang out with my friends, I'm even starting to miss school."

"Is that what's been bugging you?" Enzan asked.

"For only the past month, yes," Netto said.

Enzan sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I let you take a mission?" he asked.

Netto's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked.

Enzan grimaced and nodded against his better judgment. "But only if I'm with you," he added quickly.

"Yay!" Netto cheered and glomped Enzan.

Enzan looked kindly at the younger boy in his arms. "I take that as a yes?" he asked.

Netto nodded happily and Enzan relaxed for the first time in days. "Good," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

With all disagreements aside the four decided to have a movie night in celebration. "What are we gonna watch?" Netto asked.

"Well, that remains to be seen," Enzan replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yes, it's a blatant and obvious ploy for reviews. Tell me what movie you want them to watch! Depending on if I've seen it, and if I deem it okay, and majority, I'll write it in.


	12. Fluff

"Why are we watching the second movie?" Netto asked as Enzan put 'Two Towers' into the DVD slot.

"Because I like it," he said.

"Oh," Netto replied and leaned back into the couch as the movie started. "What's this one about?"

Enzan rolled his eyes. "It's the transition movie. It sets up for everything that happens in the third movie and it has more dialogue then fighting."

Blues smiled, "Enzan-sama just liked the Ents," he whispered to Rockman.

Rockman hid a smile behind his hand.

The movie started and soon everyone was captured in the special effects and overall coolness of the movie.

When the orcs came up on the screen Netto jumped and Enzan gave him an amused look. "Scared?" he asked.

"Surprised," Netto muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure," Enzan smirked.

The movie progressed and Netto became very sleepy. Sitting still for three hours wasn't something he normally willingly did. However Enzan seemed to be enjoying himself and that's all that really mattered.

Enzan noticed Netto's yawning and smiled. "Tired?"

"No," Netto said.

"Then why are you yawning?" he asked.

Netto didn't have an answer to that and he didn't bother to make one up.

Enzan smirked and watched and Aragon made yet another amazing entrance onto the movie.

Netto didn't last to the end of the movie and Enzan didn't expect him to. In fact he was planning on the brunette to fall asleep. 

"Nothing like a good movie," he murmured.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

"Yes Blues?"

"What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"Put Netto in bed and work for a bit. Then tomorrow I'll see about an assignment," he sighed.

Rockman smiled, "He'll like that."

Enzan leaned back in the couch to finish the movie. "I'm sure he will," he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Netto woke up sprawled on the couch. His navi saw him wake up and hailed him from the monitor. "Morning Netto-kun." 

"Morning?" he asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep while watching the movie," Rockman said.

Netto sat up and yawned. "Where's Enzan?" he asked.

"He left for work about two hours ago," Rockman said.

"Oh," Netto replied, sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey, you still have me," Rockman said in a joking voice.

Netto laughed, "Yeah, I know. What do you want to do?"

"I want you to do your homework," Rockman said.

Netto winced, "I walked into that one."

Rockman nodded, "Yes, yes you did. Now, let's finish it before Enzan gets back. Unless you want him to proofread it like last time."

Netto shuddered, "No thanks. He's worse then you!"

Rockman nodded, "I know. So, do it now or wait till later, your choice." 

Netto sighed, "Might as well get it over with." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enzan continued to relay the latest stock trends into his computer with the help of Blues. The day wasn't exactly going by quickly and he couldn't think of anything but being home.

"Tired Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

"No," Enzan said.

"Are you hungry?" Blues asked, who noticed his lack of breakfast that morning.

"Not really," Enzan yawned. "I just want to get this over with." 

"Yes, Enzan-sama," Blues replied and sent the next file to the e-mail that was specified on the document. Then he made his own e-mail, to Rockman.

"Blues?" Enzan asked suddenly.

"Yes Enzan-sama?" Blues replied, hoping that Enzan didn't catch him. 

"What do you think of Netto and Rockman at this point?" he mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know," Enzan sighed. "I just seems sometimes I think…" 

"Yes?" Blues asked.

"I don't know," Enzan sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Enzan-sama?" 

"Yes, Blues?"

"Maybe you should talk to Netto-kun and not me," he said softly.

"Who said this was about Netto?" Enzan asked a little to quickly.

"Who said it wasn't?" Blues replied.

Enzan stopped typing and groaned. "Ever since Valentines Day…" he started.

"Yes?" Blues pressed. He didn't know what happened but he suspected something.

"I don't know, I just don't know how to say it," he said. 

"Again, maybe you should be talking to Netto-kun."

Enzan looked at the bright computer screen thoughtfully. "Maybe I should."

/ 

"Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah?" Netto called from the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich. 

"Blues sent us an e-mail," Rockman answered.

"What's it say?" Netto asked.

"It says that Enzan went to work without a lunch and he didn't eat breakfast. Any suggestions?" Rockman replied.

Netto growled. "I go there and kick his butt?"

"Any other suggestions?" Rockman sighed.

"Hold on, I'll make something. Geez, you'd think after living by himself for four years he'd learn how to take care of himself," Netto muttered.

"Don't make anything to complicated, you don't want to make him sick again," Rockman said.

"Rockman?" 

"Yes Netto-kun?"

"Shut up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Later that morning Enzan was finishing up one of his project over views when he received a call from his secretary. "Enzan-sama?" she asked.

"Yes?" Enzan asked in a bored voice.

"There's someone here to see you," she replied.

"Tell whoever it is I'm busy," Enzan sighed.

"I will do…" she started but she was cut off by another voice. 

"Enzan, get your butt down here," Netto growled into the receiver. 

"NETTO?" Enzan yelled.

"Young man, that's not a toy. Now Enzan-sama said he's busy…" she started.

"Netto, you stay right there," Enzan said into the com. "Don't move." 

"Yeah, right," Netto quipped.

Enzan quickly dashed out of his office and into the main hallway where he saw Netto standing there in his baseball cap and hoodie. "You forgot something," Netto said holding up a lunch knapsack.

Enzan walked over to Netto. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. 

"Making sure you don't get sick again," Netto hissed back. "Does it ever occur to you that you get sick so easily because you skip two meals?"

"That is none of your concern," Enzan said.

"Well, it's Blues'," Netto replied. "He was worried." 

"E-enzan-sama?" the harried secretary looked from boy to boy with a puzzled look on her face.

Enzan sighed, "It's all right Jene. He's my friend."

Netto smiled at the secretary, "Netto Hikari," he said holding out his hand. She smiled and hesitantly took his. Netto pulled out his PET, "Oh, and this is my navi Rockman."

"Nice to meet you," Rockman said from his PET.

"Likewise," she said.

"Okay, come on," Enzan said. He grabbed Netto's arm and dragged him down the hall. He pulled him into his office and shut the door tightly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought we already explained that," Netto muttered.

"Not nearly enough Netto. Blues you get out here too," Enzan snapped. 

Netto sighed, "Look Blues sent an e-mail saying you didn't have any lunch. So Rockman and I made one and came here."

"So? I could just go to the café across the street!" Enzan said. 

Netto glared at him, "You wouldn't go there and you know it."

Enzan opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Enzan-sama, it was for the best," Blues said.

Netto nodded and smiled. "Yeup, now come on. You need to eat," he said pressing the box into Enzan's hands.

Enzan was enjoying the attention given to him by Netto and obliged. "Is anything cooked?" he asked warily.

"No, they're sandwiches," Rockman said.

"You two can both be quiet," Netto said.

Enzan smiled, "You can never be too careful."

Enzan took the first sandwich out of the box and chewed on it carefully. "Peanut butter and jelly?" he asked.

Netto blushed, "It was the best I could do on short notice."

Enzan smiled, "Okay, okay, it's not that bad."

Netto stuck out his tongue at the skunk haired boy. "No one is making you eat it you know."

Enzan nodded, "I know."

"Enzan-sama, you have a phone call on like three," Jene's voice came over the com.

To Netto's distress Enzan picked up the phone and abandoned his lunch. He started talking very fast in a different language which Netto could tell was Mandarin Chinese.

Blues sighed and Rockman patted his shoulder in a silent effort to comfort him. Sometimes Enzan could be just as thick as Netto. Not in the same way, but the oblivion was still there.

Sighing Enzan hung up the phone and picked up his sandwich thoughtfully. He looked up to see three eyes glaring at him. "What?" he asked. 

"You're on lunch break," Netto said. "It's a break. Meaning you don't work, you take a break and eat."

"That was a very important phone call, I'll have you know," Enzan started but he was interrupted by Jene.

"Enzan-sama?" 

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have a phone call on line four."

Netto glared at him.

Enzan's finger hovered over the receiver button, then he said, "Tell them I'm on my lunch break."

"Yes, Enzan-sama."

"There, not was that so hard?" Netto asked.

Enzan glared at Netto and took a bite out of his sandwich, choosing not to answer.

"I thought so," Netto smirked.

After Enzan's half hour long break he returned to work and Netto left the building. Before he did Enzan made him promise to call him once he got home which Netto obliged too half willingly.

"He's like a babysitter," Netto muttered on the way home.

"Well, he cares about you," Rockman said.

Netto sighed. "I know, but he doesn't have to be so…" he struggled as he searched for the right word.

"Overprotective?" Rockman offered.

Netto nodded, "Yes! Overprotective. He needs to relax a little. A learn how to take care of himself."

Rockman shrugged, "You don't always take great care of yourself either, Netto-kun."

"I don't work until 2 am and not eat two meals," Netto retorted. 

Rockman shrugged. "Well, you do play video games until 2 am."

Netto flinched.

"And you put off studying for tests until the night before when you panic and stress out about it."

Netto's ears went back under his baseball cap. Which was saying something because they were pretty much pinned in that position to begin with. 

"And when you get a new mission from Mejin-san you don't rest until you've completed it."

"All right! I get it!" Netto said exasperatedly.

Rockman smirked. "And you don't do your homework."

"That doesn't have anything to do with this topic. Besides, I've been doing my homework lately," Netto replied haughtily.

"Only because you're bored," Rockman said.

Netto looked to the side and scratched his check. "Well, at least I get it done," he said sheepishly.

Rockman sighed. "That's not the point, Netto-kun."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Enzan came home to Netto sprawled out on the couch fast asleep and Rockman in stasis mode in his PET. He sighed and set his empty lunch box and briefcase in the kitchen. He wanted to join Netto but he still had work to do.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

"Yes?" Enzan replied.

"Maybe you should take a little break. So you don't get sick again," the red navi suggested.

Enzan blinked, "Since when the show of concern, Blues?"

Blues coughed embarrassedly. "Well, it was just a suggestion."

"Do you wish to go see Rockman?" Enzan asked slyly.

"Rockman is currently in stasis mode," Blues replied.

Enzan blinked, "Oh." Just once he'd like to trip his navi up.

"But, if it would get you to rest, I wouldn't mind a stasis cycle myself," Blues ventured.

"Are you making a suggestion Blues?"

"Only if you wish to take it," Blues replied.

Enzan smiled, "Fine. Blues, you can rest for now. I think you're right, we need some rest."

Blues smiled. "Enzan-sama?"

"Yes, Blues?"

"Netto-kun certainly has changed the way you think," he smiled.

Enzan pondered this. "Rockman has done the same for you," he replied. 

Blues ducked his head and pixilated from his PET into the area where Rockman was sleeping.

"Enzan giving you a hard time?" Rockman asked sleepily.

"Surprisingly, no," Blues answered. "Did we wake you?"

Rockman shook his head and lay back down. "No, I heard you come in." 

"You were eavesdropping then," Blues said.

Rockman smiled, "You could say that."

Blues lay down next to Rockman. "What did you think?"

"I think, I'm very proud of you for talking to Enzan like that," Rockman answered.

Blues smiled, "Thank you, Rockman."

Rockman didn't answer. He was already fast asleep. Blues smiled and put his arms around Rockman, then went into stasis mode himself. It had been a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enzan walked into the room where Netto was sprawled out on the couch. He looked adorable when he was asleep and Enzan was no longer afraid to admit it. He went over to the couch and poked Netto in the side until he was half awake.

"Whatzit?" he babbled sleepily.

"Move, I'm going to take a nap too," Enzan said.

Netto smiled and obliged. "Long day?"

"You could say that," Enzan murmured and he lay down next to Netto. 

Netto immediately snuggled into Enzan's body. "Did the lunch help?" he asked.

Enzan was at first surprised, then he relaxed and pulled Netto further into his embrace. "Yes, thank you."

Netto smiled, "Any time."

Enzan lifted one hand and started to scratch Netto behind his ears. For the first time, Netto didn't protest, but instead leaned into the touch. "You're awfully cuddly tonight," Enzan said.

"It feels good," Netto sighed.

"Not that you'd ever admit this again," Enzan smiled.

"Tell anyone about this and you'll find something really soft and squishy in your bed the next morning," Netto replied.

Enzan smiled and said, "I won't then."

"Good." 

Enzan continued to scratch Netto's ears and after about five minutes, Netto began to purr. Enzan smiled and felt good that he was the only one who as of yet had made Netto purr. Not that Netto was around anyone else enough to purr, but still, it was a good feeling. 

"Netto?" he asked.

"Yesm?" Netto said sleepily.

"Do you like me?"

Netto paused, but continued to purr.

"Netto?" 

"Yes," Netto said.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like you," he said softly.

Enzan smiled. "Good, because I like you too."

Netto smiled and snuggled deeper into Enzan's arms where he feel asleep for the rest of the night.

Enzan stayed awake for a bit longer to listen to Netto purr and ponder their words. He felt very good about himself just then, and he too fell asleep, with his arms around his neko.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fear the fluff, fear it I say! And review, please?


	13. Net Battles

Netto woke up the next morning on the couch and in the arms of Enzan. It was very comfortable and he was vaguely surprised that he was the first one up. He glanced at the clock and blinked.

"Enzan?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Enzan asked, being pulled from his sleep.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No… why, what time is it?" Enzan asked.

"11:34," Netto replied evenly.

Enzan's eyes flew open and he sat up like a rocket. "What?" he yelled.

"Good morning?" Netto tried.

Enzan cursed silently and ran into the kitchen. Netto sat on the couch looking very dazed and slightly confused.

"Blues!" Enzan yelled. "Blues! Where are you?"

Blues came down into the kitchen monitor. "Yes Enzan-sama?" he asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up! I'm almost 5 hours late for work!" he growled.

"Enzan-sama…" Blues started.

"I mean, yes I was comfortable but 5 hours is 5 hours. Shuuseki is going to kill me!" Enzan yelled.

Blues sighed, "Your father will not kill you Enzan-sama." But his plead for logic fell of deaf ears.

"I've never been late for anything in my life!" Enzan said.

Netto came into the kitchen. He laughed and Enzan glared at him. "Just what is so funny?" Enzan hissed.

"Enzan, you are aware it's Sunday, right?" Netto asked.

"Of course I'm… wait, what?" he asked.

"I asked if you knew what time it was because you don't strike me as one to sleep in till noon," Netto said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Blues, why didn't you tell me it was Sunday?" Enzan asked.

"I tried to, Enzan-sama, you were too busy ranting," Blues said.

Enzan blinked then looked at Netto and Blues who he could tell that both of them were trying not to laugh, or at the very least smile. "I need coffee," he muttered.

"Yes, Enzan-sama," Netto said mockingly.

Enzan turned on the water faucet and picked up the sprayer that was used to clean out dishes. It hadn't been used in years but Enzan found that it still worked quite nicely when he chased Netto out of the kitchen with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Enzan had his mandatory cup of coffee, he was in a much better mood. And once Netto was dry he was in a better mood but that wasn't saying much.

"Coffee at noon?" Rockman asked in a quiet voice.

"Enzan-sama just woke up," Blues said.

"No way," Rockman's eyes widened. "He just woke up?"

"That's what I said," Blues replied.

"But…" Rockman blinked. "That's a very un-Enzan-like thing to do," he said finally.

"I found them asleep together on the couch this morning," Blues said.

Rockman smiled, "Really?"

Blues nodded.

"It's about time," Rockman laughed.

/I heard that/ Netto said.

/Good, because seriously, it was about time/ Rockman replied.

Netto grumbled mentally and ignored Rockman's statement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto yawned and curled back up on the couch and Enzan went upstairs to check his e-mail. He only found to messages which greatly surprised him, then he read the content of the second message and his expression darkened. He stood up from his computer and quickly deleted the e-mail then he went quietly down stairs and tried to sneak out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Netto asked sleepily.

"Out," Enzan said simply.

Netto sat up, "You wouldn't have happened to get a new mission, would you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," Enzan said rather quickly.

Netto got up and walked over to where Enzan was standing in front of his door. "You know, for being one of the world's best business men," Netto said. "You are a horrible liar."

Blues nodded silently.

Enzan scoffed, "Who said I was lying?"

Netto raised an eyebrow.

Enzan sighed, "It's a hard mission," he said. "I don't think you should take one quite like this."

Netto's eyes narrowed, "Enzan we had a deal, you promised I could go on the next mission."

"But…" Enzan started.

"Enzan-sama," Blues said quietly from the monitor.

Enzan sighed, "It's a replicating virus," he warned.

Netto winced, "Ouch."

"Told you, do you really want to take this on?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "Since when have I ever backed down from a challenge?"

"Never," Enzan groaned. "That's what makes you dangerous."

"What did you say?" Netto asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Enzan picked up his PET. "If anything happens, we're coming right back."

"And we need to be back by five, mama's coming over," Rockman reminded them.

Netto's expression brightened, "Yay! She said she would make meat spaghetti tonight!" Netto cheered and ran out of the door with his PET.

"Wait, Netto!" Enzan called. "You don't know where it is!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enzan finally caught up to Netto and pulled him towards where the virus attack was taking place, in Densan National Bank. Netto looked at the tall building and sighed, "When are the banks never not attacked?" he asked.

"When they don't have money," Enzan said dryly.

Rockman sniggered and Netto tired to figure out a way to mentally glare at his twin.

Enzan sighed heavily. "Okay, let's plug in on the north side and see what we can do."

"All right!" Netto said happily. "Plug in, Rockman.EXE, transmission!" he yelled and plugged in his PET.

Rockman went into the computer and Blues appeared right behind him. Rockman surveyed the damage, "Level 8 reproductive virus, huh?" he asked.

Blues looked around and nodded heavily. "This might take awhile to get rid of," he said and summoned a sword. He launched himself into a group of viruses and started to delete them. Rockman followed suit and summoned his buster and started to delete the viruses as well.

"How many do you think there are?" Netto asked.

Enzan shrugged, "With how late we got here, I'd say possibly hundreds."

Netto groaned.

"You didn't have to come," Enzan reminded him.

Netto snorted, "Yeah right."

"Netto-kun!" a voice came from his PET. Netto looked on the screen and saw that Rockman was surrounded by the virus. "Konguesten," he yelled, "Slot in!" Rockman slammed his hand palm down on the ground and water sprung up around him at the same time pushing the viruses back. "Elec sword, slot in," Netto yelled and Rockman deleted the now drenched viruses with the electric based attack.

"Not bad," Enzan murmured.

"Heh, I've missed this," Netto said.

"Obviously," Enzan said back.

The two boys caught one another's eye and smiled then went back to battling the never ending virus.

Three hours later Rockman and Blues were very tired as was the entire Net Police force. Netto was starting to feel Rockman's fatigue but made sure not to show or say anything that would suggest so lest Enzan become the mother of all mother hens.

There were technically only three viruses left but because of the reproductive viruses nature of reproducing its self, there were three then six then if they weren't careful twelve making it very difficult to end the battle. Netto groaned and slotted in yet another mini bomb chip. He was starting to run out of those and soon Rockman would have nothing to rely on but his buster.

"Ready, go!" the captain of the special force yelled. All of the team members pulled out a battle chip and slotted it in. They were all spread gun chips and they managed to delete two of the viruses and injure the last one. It tried to escape but Netto and Rockman were too quick.

"Sword battle chip, slot in!" Netto yelled and Rockman sliced the virus clean through.

Commissioner Oda smiled and clapped his hands. "Good job," he said. Then he went over to Netto and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good to have you back," he smiled.

Netto gave him a large grin and nodded. It felt good to be battling again, regardless of what Enzan might think.

"All right, we've got five minutes to get back if we're going to meet your mother on time," Enzan said looking at his watch.

Netto eyes widened and he grabbed his skates. "Then what are you waiting for!" he yelled and took off down the street with Enzan desperately trying to catch up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto skated far ahead of Enzan back to his house. By the time Enzan got into his house gasping for breath Netto was on the couch watching TV like he had been there all afternoon. "You," Enzan gasped, "could have waited for," he took in another breath, "me, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Netto said simply.

Enzan glared at Netto and took off his shoes at the doorway. Then he walked over and plopped next to Netto on the couch. "Why did you run off like that?" he asked.

"So mama wouldn't have to wait at the door," Netto replied.

Enzan blinked, "Your mother isn't even here yet."

Haruka poked her head into the living room from the kitchen, "I'm here," she smiled. "Did you and Netto have fun at the park?" she asked.

"Park?" Enzan asked. Netto elbowed him hard. "Oh yes, the park! We… uhh, had a lot of fun!" Enzan said.

"That's nice," Haruka smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Park?" Enzan muttered.

Netto shrugged sheepishly, his ears dipping slightly. "Mama would kill us if she found out we went on a mission," he whispered back.

"Ah," Enzan said. "Was she here when you got here?"

Netto shook his head, "No, we were a minute late."

"Is your mom always so," Enzan paused, "punctual?"

Netto nodded, "Always."

Rockman laughed from his PET. "Mama is always on time. And she gets really upset if Netto or Papa is late too."

"So… she's always upset?" Enzan asked.

"Hey!" Netto protested.

Rockman giggled at Netto's expense. "Not as often as you'd think," he replied.

Netto crossed his arms and sulked, "You two are no fun," he muttered.

Enzan laughed and turned off the TV. "Can't you take a joke?" he asked in an amused voice.

Netto's eyes widened but before he could yell at anyone Haruka came into the living room. She sat down next to Netto and immediately hugged him. "How have you been?" she asked.

Netto tried to squirm out of her embrace and Enzan hid a smile behind his hand. "I'm fine, mama."

Haruka let him go and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. How are you two handling everything?" she asked.

"Fine," Enzan said before Netto could say anything.

Haruka nodded happily. "That's nice to know, your father has been slightly worried lately, Netto."

"Why?" Netto asked.

Haruka shrugged, "You know, sometimes I never know with that man. But, as long as you haven't done anything to make him worry you should be fine," she smiled.

"Heh, yeup! I've been good this whole time!" Netto said.

/No missions for you/ Rockman teased.

/Shut up/ Netto hissed and his ears went back rather suddenly.

Haruka looked at her son and wondered just what he was thinking. "Netto?" she asked.

"Yes mama?" Netto asked nervously.

"Just what have you been doing lately?" she asked.

"I well… I umm…" Netto struggled to come up with a cover story.

"Netto went to my office and dragged me out early," Enzan said. "He said I was working too much."

Haruka's eyes widened. "You went outside?" she asked.

"I have it covered," Netto said quickly.

"Don't worry Hikari-san, Netto was perfectly safe," Enzan said.

Haruka sighed, "Netto, I swear sometimes you try and make me…" a low whistling sound could be heard in the kitchen. "Oh, the water's done boiling," she said and she walked into the kitchen.

Netto gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Enzan," he said.

"Don't expect for me to cover you again," Enzan muttered.

Netto crossed his arms, "Well thanks anyway."

"Your mother is very protective, isn't she?" Blues asked Rockman.

Rockman nodded, sweatdropping slightly. "She still waits for Netto-kun and I to get home every night when we go on missions. She worries a lot but she also tries to hide it."

"It's nice to know she cares so much about you two," Blues said.

Rockman nodded. "It's nice," he admitted. "Even if I am a navi, she still cares for me as much as Netto-kun."

Netto lent an ear to the conversation. "Of course she does!" Netto said.

"It must be nice to have a mother who cares so much," Enzan said with a small, sad smile. Netto looked at him; he had never seen Enzan like that before.

"Yeah," Netto said softly.

"Enzan-sama…" Blues said only loud enough that Rockman could hear.

Haruka came into the room with a large pot of spaghetti in her hands. "Well, come on! It's not going to stay warm forever, you know," she smiled.

Netto grinned and nodded at her then held out his hand to Enzan. "Come on, her spaghetti is the best."

"Liking a food other then curry?" Enzan teased as he let Netto pull him to his feet. "I never would have guessed."

"Hey, I like a lot of food other then curry!" Netto exclaimed.

"Amazing," Enzan said while shaking his head. Netto glared at him and they walked into the dining room where Haruka had made a ridiculously large meal.

"Always make enough for leftovers!" she said in response to Netto's and Enzan's stunned faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruka left two hours after dinner and Enzan realized he had enough left overs in his fridge to last him the rest of the week. "She cooked all this in 30 minutes?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Spaghetti isn't that hard to make," Netto said. "And I think she made the sauce at home. It takes awhile to make."

Rockman nodded, "It would explain the large pot she had with her," he said in a knowing voice.

"Shut up, Rockman," Netto said.

"What? I was just stating facts," Rockman grinned.

Netto rolled his eyes and Enzan coughed.

"Well, maybe we should turn in," Enzan said.

"But it's only 10!" Netto said.

"Aren't you the one who's for all intents and purposes part cat?" Enzan asked.

"Your point is?" Netto asked.

Enzan blinked, amazed at Netto's apparent denseness. "Never mind," he muttered.

"What?" Netto asked.

"I said 'never mind'," Enzan said again and started walking upstairs.

"Enzan!" Netto pouted following him.

Rockman and Blues exchanged knowing smiled and went to their PET's for the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Rockman woke Netto up. /Netto-kun/ he said softly.

/Nh… what/ Netto asked.

/Wake up/ Rockman said.

/Go away/ Netto replied.

/Come on, Netto-kun, wake up/ Rockman said.

Netto sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?" he muttered sleepily.

"Delilah-san just sent us an e-mail. She said she's found the Neko Virus," Rockman said.

OOOOOOOOOOO

And, now the final arc of TWIN :3


	14. The End

Netto sat up in bed and started intently at his computer. "Are you sure?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Rockman nodded, "Yeah, Delilah explains it all here. They found the base and everything. She says we can come if we want but…" Netto jumped out of bed and ran over to his dresser while Rockman finished the message. "But she says to hide yourself well."

Netto nodded, "Well, I've had practice," he muttered.

Rockman smiled, "Well, maybe in a few days this can all be behind us."

Netto blinked at Rockman, "Do you really think it will be that easy?"

"No…" Rockman admitted slowly.

"Good, cause neither do I," Netto said.

"Netto-kun, aren't you going to call Enzan-san?" Rockman asked.

Netto stared fixedly at Rockman. "Why?" he asked.

Rockman groaned and pulled up a blank e-mail. "Because if you do this and don't tell him we both know he will come after you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Netto mused.

"Netto!" Rockman said in a fake shocked voice.

"Calm down," Netto said. "Fine, go ahead and e-mail him. I don't feel like having someone yell at me today."

Rockman crossed his arms, "That's a first."

"Shut up," Netto said while putting on his hat.

Rockman didn't reply but he did smile as he wrote the e-mail to Enzan and sent it. It took him about a minute and a half to get a reply.

"What does it say?" Netto asked.

"Don't leave till I get there," Rockman read out loud.

"I should just leave," Netto muttered.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman said in a warning tone.

"All right, all right, we'll wait. Sheesh," Netto said. He picked up his PET and went down stairs where he sat on the couch and waited for Enzan to come.

They didn't have to wait long. Enzan came in through the door less then five minutes later. He looked around and found Netto sitting on the couch looking a little ornery. "I'm here," he said. "Now what's all this about a Delilah?"

"A secret agent from the US who is after the Neko Virus. She found out about me a few weeks ago and said she would help us," Netto said simply.

"And you never told me this… why?" Enzan asked coolly, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Because we knew you would explode and get angry at us," Netto said cheekily.

Enzan rubbed his head and looked at the floor while doing his best to not yell at Netto. Not when they were so close to helping him out. He let out a deep breath through his nose and said, "Okay, we'll go now. But when we come back you are telling me everything," he said.

"Fair enough," Netto said simply and jumped off the couch. He ran over to the front door and pulled it open. He stepped outside and looked back at Enzan, "Coming?" he asked.

Enzan followed Netto out the door and locked it securely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The boys went to where the PET specified. They came upon a somewhat run down building that looked like it had seen much better days. "This is it," Enzan said.

"Of course it is," Netto sighed. "The bad guys always have shady looking hideouts."

Enzan smirked and looked around. "I don't see your friend," he murmured.

The both jumped when a hand was placed on their shoulder. They both whirled around to see Delilah peering at them through her glasses. "Hello Netto-chan, who's this?"

"This is Enzan," Netto said simply.

Enzan held out his hand and Delilah took it in a firm handshake. "My name is Ijuuin Enzan. I'm Netto's partner in the Net Police and I came to make sure he didn't get into trouble," he said looking at Netto.

Netto rolled his eyes and shook his head at Delilah. Delilah smiled then her expression became serious. "Okay, boys I want you two to stay low and let my team take care of this. I invited Netto-chan because I figured he deserved to be here."

"Awww, but…" Netto started to protest but he was cut off by Enzan putting his hand on his shoulder. Netto sighed and was quiet for a bit. "All right," he said crossing his arms sulkily.

Delilah smiled and nodded and Enzan. Then she pulled a walkie talkie out of her belt and raised it to her lips. "Go ahead," she said in English.

The boys saw three teams of men go into the building. "What's going on?" Netto asked.

Delilah gave a sneaky smile neither Netto nor Rockman had ever seen before. "Well, if my information is correct, we caught them off guard. They should be relatively easy to catch."

"Delilah!" A voice crackled over the walkie talkie.

"Yes?" Delilah asked.

"We've apprehended all suspects, but…" he paused.

"But?"

"The Neko Virus got away, ma'am," he said quietly.

Netto and Enzan looked at one another then nodded. They stood up and pointed their PET's at the wall. "Plug in, Rockman.exe, transmission!" Netto yelled and Rockman went into the net.

"Plug in, Blues.exe, transmission!" Enzan yelled and a second later Blues was standing next to Rockman.

"Boys…" Delilah said in a warning tone.

Netto winked at her, "We're Net Police, leave this part up to us," he said.

She laughed and shook her head disbelievingly. "All right, good luck."

Netto and Enzan nodded and then took off in pursuit of their navi's. "See ya!" Netto yelled.

"Come back here when you're done!" Delilah yelled.

"All right!" Netto yelled back then he tuned a corner and was gone.

"In all my days," Delilah laughed.

Her walkie talkie crackled, "What should we do, Miss Delilah," one agent asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," she replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is it?" Netto hissed.

"Well, should we try the park like last time?" Rockman asked.

"Is it even still in the net?" Enzan asked.

Blues looked around the area scanning the data, "Yes, if it jumped into the read world then it would have left a trail. It's still in here."

"Oh yeah, that's saying a lot," Netto said. "The net is how big again?"

Enzan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Netto, calm down. We'll figure this out."

Rockman cleared his throat, "Again, maybe it's in the park?" he suggested again.

No one answered him but they did all go to the internet park. Sure enough the Neko Virus was sunbathing in the Net's sun. When Blues and Rockman approached it, it opened one sleepy eye and yawned at them.

Blues was somewhat taken aback and Rockman sweatdropped. "Ah heh… well?" he asked.

"You're not infected this time," Netto growled. "Sword, battle chip, slot in!" he yelled and pushed the chip into his pet. Rockman's right arm turned into a sword and the small navi ran at the giant cat. It waited until Rockman was on the down swing before it jumped lightly out of the way leaving Rockman to swing at thin air. As his sword came down on nothing he was thrown off balance for a few second while the cat landed behind him.

"Aqua Sword, battle chip, slot in!" Enzan said and put the chip into his PET. Blues formed the sword and ran at the giant virus who merely did the same thing to him as he did to Rockman. However Blues wasn't so easily thrown off balance, he pivoted on the ground and turned around before the cat could run off. He slashed the sword in mid air and a giant wave of water came out to wash over the cat.

It growled in a deep voice and glared at Blues with very angry yellow eyes. Blues was slightly put out when it started to run at him, but it would be a very cold day in hell before Blues.EXE would run away from a fight. "Met guard, battle chip, slot in!" Enzan yelled just as the Neko Virus pounced. It ran head first into the hard helmet and Blues leapt away to safety as it shook its head dazedly.

"Aqua tower, battle chip, slot in!" Netto yelled as the cat was temporarily dazed.

Rockman slammed his hand on the ground and a jet of water came out and washed over the cat. It became even angrier and pounced at Rockman this time.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said nervously.

"Area-steal, battle ship, slot in!" Netto said quickly making sure Rockman got out of the way.

Rockman left the area leaving the cat to jump onto a bare area of dirt. Rockman appeared next to Blues and the cat turned and glared at both of them with murder in it's eyes.

"I think it's mad," Netto said to Enzan.

"You think?" Enzan asked sarcastically.

Netto laughed nervously and they both slotted in area steal battle chips to get their navi's away from the now very wet, rampaging, Neko Virus.

"This isn't working," Enzan growled. "We need a plan!"

"Well, I'm open to anything," Rockman's voice wailed from Netto's PET as he was pursued by the giant cat.

"Netto, lure the cat to Rockman, I have an idea," Enzan said.

/I don't like his idea/ Rockman said to Netto.

/Yeah well, Enzan's plans work out. I trust him/ Netto said giving Enzan a sidelong glance.

/I do to, but you're not in here/ Rockman yelled.

/True…/ Netto said nervously.

The cat gave a giant leap and Netto was forced to use a barrier battle chip to make sure his navi didn't get smooshed. "Now!" Enzan said.

Blues ran up and used the aqua sword again, but this time he used the blade to inflict damage as well as the water. "Netto, use a thunder battle chip!" Enzan yelled.

"I get it!" Netto said. "Thunder, battle chip, slot in!" he yelled and Rockman blasted the Neko Virus with a large lightning blast while Blues jumped to a safe distance.

The cat was hurt but not out for the count.

"Jeez," Netto said. "I could normally make a bad pun reference to how many lives a cat has, but this isn't the time is it?"

"No," Enzan said tightly. "It's not."

"Okay, Bubble Shot, battle chip, slot in!" Netto yelled. Rockman pulled up his buster and aimed carefully. He let go of the blast and caught the Neko Virus right in the chest. It collapsed onto its knees and Blues made the final blow with and Elec Sword. The Neko Virus logged out into its default location at Sci Labs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Enzan went back to Delilah who was waiting for them where they left her. There were police cars everywhere and she was directing everything seemingly at once.

"She's very authoritive," Rockman observed.

"No kidding," Netto laughed. "Who knew?"

She spotted them and made her way over to Netto and Enzan through the crowd. "Well?" she asked.

"It's back at Sci Labs," Enzan said. "May I ask as to why the American government was in this? The Neko Virus is a Japanese program."

"We were asked to come in because my country was nervous with what could happen if the virus was contained properly," she said. "Basically my country asked to and yours didn't object."

Netto made a face, "I hate politics."

Enzan laughed and shook his head. "Well everything is fine on our end," he said.

"Good to know, we caught the people who were after the virus. As I thought they planned to mutate it and use the time when all the navi's were infected to steal and get rich. Good to know it didn't work," she smiled.

Netto and Enzan nodded. "Well, we should be going," Netto said. "See you later?"

Delilah nodded, "Yes, I see you soon. Bye for now."

Netto and Enzan waved good bye and left the scene. Their first stop was sci labs

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Enzan went up to Yuuichiro's lab and knocked on the door. After about a minute they heard a soft, "Come in," from inside.

Netto and Enzan went inside to see the scientist typing furiously on his computer. "Papa?" Netto asked.

Yuuichiro looked up and his face relaxed into a smile when he saw Netto. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here."

"So you received the virus?" Enzan asked.

Yuuichiro nodded. "Yes, albeit quite beaten up."

Netto and Enzan both blushed. "It was a hard battle," Enzan admitted.

Yuuichiro shook his head, "No wonder, the Neko Virus is a very strong virus."

"Well?" Netto asked.

"Well what?"

"When can I go back to normal?" he asked.

Yuuichiro smiled, "Soon," he said.

"That's cryptic," Netto said dryly.

Yuuichiro sighed. "All right, I'm working on it now. You don't need to worry and if you're willing to wait quietly, I'll tell you when it's ready."

"All right," Netto cheered.

"How is this going to work?" Enzan asked.

"I'm going to give Rockman the vaccination and it will go into Netto's immune system. However there are a few things I should warn you about."

Netto stopped jumping up and down. He knew to be wary when his father used that voice. "Such as?"

Yuuichiro sighed and took off his glasses and started to polish them. Both Netto and Rockman knew this was a sign of him being nervous.

"Papa?" Rockman asked.

"Well, the nature of viruses in a human immune system is different from that of a navi's system," Yuuichiro said.

Enzan could tell where this was going. "You mean the fact that viruses don't exit the human body. They stay there to help create anti-bodies, right?"

"What, what?" Netto said.

"The Neko Virus won't be gone," Yuuichiro said.

"WHAT?" Netto yelled.

Yuuichiro gave Netto and apologetic smile. "Sorry, but that's common knowledge. Don't worry; it will take something very strong to activate the Neko Virus once it's cleared from your system."

"Like?" Netto and Rockman asked.

Yuuichiro started to clean his glasses again. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"Perfect," Netto muttered.

Enzan placed a hand on Netto's shoulder. "Don't worry; at least you can go back to living at your own house right?"

Netto looked at Enzan. "Yeah, I guess," he said.

Yuuichiro smiled at them. "Enzan-kun is right, don't worry. Like I said, it will take something very powerful to bring the virus out again and chances are it will only have one trigger."

Netto crossed his arms. "All right," he said doubtfully.

"Okay, this should be done in a few hours," Yuuichiro said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Has anything changed?" Enzan asked as they walked back to Enzan's house.

Netto shook his head.

"Be patient," Rockman said. "Papa did say it might take a few hours at least."

Netto yawned, "Well, I think I'm going to take a nap when we get back," he said.

"Tired?" Enzan asked.

"Yeah, a little," Netto said.

"That's a first," Rockman said.

"Shut up," Netto replied.

Rockman laughed and they came up to the huge mansion. Netto remembered how impressed he was with it the first day he got there. They went inside and their navi's went into the internet. Netto crashed on the couch and was asleep relatively quickly. He didn't even bother to take off his hat and jacket.

Enzan sat in a chair and picked up a book and started to read quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Netto's PET rang loudly. Netto jumped off the couch and grabbed his PET. "H-hello?" he said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Netto-kun, this is Delilah. How are you?" she asked.

Netto finally gave into his urge to yawn. "I'm fine, you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Don't worry, he needed it," Rockman said.

Delilah smiled. "Well, I was just calling to say good bye."

"What?" Netto asked.

"Well, now that the mission is over, I'm being called back to my work base," she explained.

"You're leaving already?" Netto asked, dismayed.

"Yes, I'm leaving in a few hours," she said. "I was calling to see if you wanted to come over for one last visit with Buddy before we left."

Netto looked around and saw that there was no Enzan to be seen. Netto smiled and nodded, "Sure!" he said.

Delilah nodded back and cut off the connection.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Netto asked.

"I think you can take your hat off now," Rockman smiled.

Netto walked up the small path way to the cozy house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Delilah. She looked at him and smiled, "Everything is back to normal I see," she said.

Netto had put his hair in his bandana so that it stuck straight up like it usually did. Netto nodded, "Yeup, we went to Papa yesterday."

"Well, I'm very glad to hear everything worked out for the best," Delilah said.

"Yeup," Netto nodded happily. Delilah motioned him inside and he walked into the house filled with boxes. "You've packed already?" he gasped.

Delilah laughed, "I'm an agent, we have to be able to pack fast. I can assure you in about 6 or so months I'll be packing up and going to another country."

"Wow," Netto said.

Buddy came over and looked at Netto. He whined then he pushed his head into Netto's hand. "He still likes you," Delilah mused.

Netto knelt down to scratch Buddy behind the ears. "Good to know," he said, half serious half not.

Delilah laughed and went into the kitchen to get her last batch of cookies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto waved as he left Delilah's house. They promised to keep in touch in case she ever came back to Japan. She said her chances of that happening were very high. Netto walked down the street and went back to Enzan's house. He figured he probably would have to go home soon as well. While part of him was very relieved, part of him was sad. He didn't realize it until yesterday, but he liked living with Enzan.

He sighed and walked into the large house. "Where were you?" Enzan asked from the couch.

"I was saying goodbye to Delilah. Where were you?" Netto asked.

"Upstairs, doing some work," Enzan replied.

Netto plugged Rockman in the net and went over to sit next to Enzan. "You work too much," he said.

Enzan smiled, "I know."

Netto stuck his tongue out at Enzan. Enzan didn't retaliate but he did smile slightly. "I see you're back to normal," he noted.

"Yeup!" Netto said happily. "No more catnip," Netto smirked.

"Have you figured out what might trigger the virus?" Enzan asked.

Netto paused, "I… have no idea."

"You might want to find that out," Enzan said. "So you can avoid it."

"That might be a good idea," Netto said.

There was a long paused.

"I'm going to miss you," Enzan said finally.

Netto crossed his arms. "Well, it's not like we won't see each other practically every day," he said. "And now I can go on missions again!" he cheered.

Enzan laughed shortly. "Oh boy," he said.

"What?" Netto asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Enzan replied.

Netto sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Well, I for one am glad this is over with."

"I am too. You almost gave a heart attack about a half dozen times," Enzan said.

Netto giggled, "Hey, it's not my fault you're so uptight," he chided.

"I'm not uptight," Enzan shot back.

Netto smirked and stretched out on the couch putting his head on Enzan's lap. Enzan blushed but didn't say anything. "Yes, you are," Netto said noting Enzan's reaction.

"You're annoying, do you know that?" Enzan asked.

"And you're just as annoying as me," Netto replied. "Your point is?"

Enzan glared at Netto and Netto just lay there smirking back up at him. Enzan smiled and leaned down putting his face centimeters away from Netto's. Netto felt a strong blush creep across his cheeks. "Enzan?" he asked.

Enzan leaned down and kissed Netto lightly on the lips. "I didn't need catnip this time," he said quietly.

Netto blushed furiously and he felt the hear rush to his ears.

"Netto?" Enzan asked.

"What?" Netto asked, still a little stunned.

"I think we found your trigger," Enzan said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE END!

So, thoughts, questions, requests, anything? Tell me now! This is truly the end of the fic. You have anything to say about it, say it now. It's been a trip, see ya o/


End file.
